Todo Un Universo Hasta Ti
by TheWomanWitch
Summary: Lena Luthor tendrá que cambiar su vida y su forma de pensar cuando una Kara de otro universo llegue a su vida. # 18 #supercorp #romance
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

(Diez años antes)

Lena comenzaba a abrirse paso en la compañía familiar, su hermano siempre la había opacado y sus padres poco interés le habían demostrado. Pero a partir de hoy todo cambiaría, su nuevo lugar como la CEO de Lexcorp abriría paso a su futuro, un futuro sin errores, ahora que Lex se encontraba en prisión debido a la obsesión que le profesaba al hombre de acero, ya no había espacio para errores.

Lena, la morena alta y la menor de los hermanos Luthor, estaba finalmente al frente de la empresa familiar, esa noche después de su fiesta de bienvenida se quedaría hasta tarde y para ponerse al día con todos los asuntos, la empresa jamás volvería a sufrir por los delirios de sus predecesores.

-Señorita Luthor, se acercó la joven asistente de Lena. - No debería trabajar hasta tan tarde, debe tener algo mejor en su agenda que revisar todo ese papeleo.

-No te preocupes Selena, es un gusto, pero por favor ya no puedo retenerte, debes ir con tu familia.

-No se moleste señorita Luthor, es un placer acompañarla.

Selena, era una mujer dulce y brillante, entregada a su trabajo y la admiraba, esa noche ambas mujeres trabajaron juntas hasta que fueron interrumpidas por una alarma de atmósfera. Esa clase de alerta era poco común pues sólo se activaba cuando un objeto traspasaba la capa de la atmósfera a velocidades extrañas.

-Señorita Luthor, tenemos un objeto dirigiéndose a una zona de impacto dentro de nuestra jurisdicción, dijo Selena.

-¿Podemos identificar de qué se trata?

-Por ahora no podemos, viaja demasiado rápido, quizás golpee la tierra en menos de 15 minutos.

-¿Qué daños puede causar?

-Por el tamaño del objeto, solo un cráter de varios metros, consideramos que las lesiones humanas serán pocas.

-Pocas no es lo mismo que ninguna, iremos para allá y evitaremos ese desastre.

Decidida como siempre la morena, hizo que toda la unidad de desastres de Lexcorp comenzará a desplazarse hacia dónde caería en menos de 15 minutos un objeto que cambiaría la vida de todos en el planeta.

-Señorita Luthor, nos acercamos al objetivo.

-¿La ciudad ha sido evacuada por completo?

-Si señorita , todo está controlado. Llegaremos en 10 minutos.

La tormenta que se había producido era algo más que relámpagos y viento, Lena lo sentía, era algo que no podía explicar solo estaba inquieta.

A medida que se acercaban al lugar de la caída los relámpagos se intensificaban, cada uno golpeaba la tierra con más fuerza, muchos se sentían temerosos, otros curiosos, solo Lena se encontraba impaciente.

Al llegar al lugar donde podían observar la caída del objeto desde un lugar seguro, la morena alertó para que todos estuvieran preparados, entonces la vio, en medio de la tormenta una figura descendía, Lena podría jurar que vio sus ojos derramar una lágrima incluso a la sorprendente distancia que las separaba.

Finalmente el cuerpo impacto, causando menos estragos de lo esperado, Lena rápidamente y sin ninguna seguridad corrió hasta allí, la curiosidad la invadía.

En medio del cráter estaba una hermosa mujer, quizás un poco mayor que Lena, su piel de un tono pálido, hacía perfecto juego con su cabello entre rubio y rojizo, su traje era azul con una capa y botas rojas, el símbolo en su pecho era algo ya famoso para todos.

Con un poco de miedo, la morena tocó el brazo de aquella otra mujer, quiso asegurarse de que se encontraba bien.

-Aún estás con vida, susurró Lena para si misma.

Instintivamente siguió subiendo su mano hasta que la morena se encontró acariciando el cabello de la otra.

-Rápido, traigan un equipo médico. Grito Lena.

Eso fue suficiente para que todos los hombres que habían permanecido alejados corrieran a la acción.

Los médicos fueron los primeros, rápidamente colocaron a la rubia en una camilla y sobre su rostro un respirador.

-¿Estará bien? Preguntó Lena.

-Tiene heridas un poco graves en la cabeza y las manos, pero si es tan fuerte como el otro kriptoniano, estará bien, respondió uno de los hombres.

-¿Como sabes que es un kriptoniano?

-Nadie con ese símbolo y el poder para resistir esa caída, es humano.

La CEO sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, la respuesta del hombre era más que cierta.

La rubia ya estaba estable, le habían colocado algo para la deshidratación y unos sedantes para el dolor. Solo quedaba subirla a la camioneta pero nadie se atrevía sin una orden directa de Lena.

-Señorita Luthor, ¿que debemos hacer?, dijo Selena. - No creo que puedan atender a alguien como ella en un hospital común, la DEO es la mejor opción en estos casos.

-La DEO solo busca encerrar en una jaula a estos seres. La llevaremos a mi laboratorio.

Los hombres y Selena asintieron, y subieron a la rubia a la camioneta, el camino de regreso al laboratorio fue silencioso, tanto que Lena pudo perderse en sus pensamientos, mejor dicho en un antiguo recuerdo, donde ella pasaba largas horas perfeccionando sus aparatos.

Deseaba tanto ser perfecta y deseaba tanto merecer el apellido Luthor, que no dejaba que nadie viera sus inventos hasta que fueran perfectos, hermosos y funcionales.

"Son bonitos, deberías hacerlos en rosa" era lo que solía decir su hermano Lex, quizás nunca sería tan buena como el.

Finalmente interrumpió ese recuerdo, en el fondo le molestaba, giro entonces su atención a la kriptoniana que aún seguía inconsciente, su traje era idéntico al de Superman, solo que más desgastado, la rubia no debía de tener más de 30 años, un poco mayor que ella, tenía varios golpes y moretones, cosa extraña debido a la fuerza que poseía esa raza.

-¿Qué te ha pasado? Murmuró la morena.

-Estamos llegando al laboratorio, interrumpió Selena.

-Debemos llevarla rápido, necesito saber que le sucede.

Selena corrió para ayudar a Lena, ambas acompañadas de un par de guardias de confianza, descendieron al laboratorio, estando allí, la morena ordenó que todos se retiraran, quería trabajar a solas.

Lo primero fue una prueba de sangre, la aguja que trató de usar se rompió sobre la piel de la rubia, por suerte para Lena ya sabía cómo lidiar con los kriptonianos, después de todo eran la obsesión de Lex.

Luego de extraer un poco de sangre, con una pequeña aguja de kriptonita, las pruebas confirmaron no sólo que se trabajaba realmente de una hija de Kripton, sino que necesitaba luz del sol para poder sanar rápidamente. Así que no espero para colocar a la rubia bajó un prototipo de energía solar, si su teoría estaba en lo correcto, pronto la chica estaría de pie.

No durmió esa noche, solo se sentó junto a la chica para monitorear su estado, durante toda la noche no hubo cambios, pero acercándose ya el mediodía, cuando Lena perdía las fuerzas y cedía al sueño, los dedos de la rubia comenzaron a moverse.

Primero el índice, daba pequeños saltos, luego los ojos aunque aún cerrados se movían intensamente, Lena noto la situación y se alertó, acercándose rápidamente a la mesa, la rubia se inquietaba cada vez más, susurraba en un idioma que Lena no podía entender, pero la morena decidió igualmente tomar su mano para tratar de calmarla.

Y con ese gesto, la rubia se tranquilizó, abriendo lentamente sus ojos, que se cruzaron instantáneamente con los de Lena.

-Gracias. Dijo la rubia.

-¿Puedes hablar mi idioma? Respondió Lena.

-Puedo hablar muchos idiomas. ¿Dime, donde me encuentro?

-Estás en los laboratorios de Lexcorp, no te preocupes estas bien. No te lastimare, aunque no creo que pueda.

-¿Cómo te llamas?, dijo sonriente la rubia.

-Soy Lena, Lena Luthor.

-Recuerdo un nombre como ese,¿ acaso conoces a Lex Luthor?

-Si, es mi hermano.

-No recuerdo que ese idiota tuviera una hermana.

Lena rio un poco, realmente su hermano era un idiota. La rubia entonces trató de levantarse y Lena casi por instinto trató de sostenerla para que no se fuera abajo.

-Eres realmente amable, segura que eres una Luthor. Dijo sonriente la rubia.

-Si lo soy, aunque no lo creas. Y creo que tienes mucha confianza de hablar, cuando nisiquiera se tu nombre.

-Kara, Kara Zor-El.

-Entonces eres familia de Superman.

-El, era mi primo.

-¿Era?

-Mi primo falleció hace un tiempo, por eso tuve que hacerme cargo de todo. ¿Acaso no lo sabía Señorita Luthor?

La expresión en el rostro de Lena dijo todo, así que sin decir nada, encendió el televisor que se encontraba en el laboratorio, para colocar las noticias, que como cada noche eran protagonizadas por las hazañas del hombre de acero.

Kara, se levantó y se acercó lentamente hacia la imagen que se proyectaba, tocó con sus dedos la imagen de su primo y comenzó a llorar.

-Superman está vivo. Dijo Lena.

-¿Cómo es posible? Lo vi morir en mis brazos.

-No tengo una respuesta para ti Kara.

Kara, quedó en silencio por un largo rato, llorando. Luego de secar sus lágrimas, se acercó a la computadora más cercana y busco varias coordenadas en el planeta.

-¿Lena, que año es este?

-Es 2009, enero de 2009. Respondió Lena.

Una energía poco usual comenzó a emanar de Kara, y sin decir palabra alguna voló destruyendo el laboratorio, y dejando a Lena con una expresión de sorpresa.

Ya estando muy lejos, lo más lejos que pudo llegar, Kara gritó con fuerza, grito tan ferozmente que se pudo oír en cada rincón del mundo.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Varios días habían pasado desde aquel incidente en el laboratorio. Lena no había olvidado lo sucedido de hecho recordaba cada detalle con frecuencia, tratando de encontrar un significado a lo sucedido, eso consumía mucho de su tiempo, en varias ocasiones se encontró buscando las mismas coordenadas que Kara había rastreado.

Eran las coordenadas de la tierra con respecto a la galaxia, algo que era extraño y para Lena con poco sentido.

Esa noche, al igual que muchas otras se decidió a quedarse hasta que no tuviese más trabajo por hacer, Lena se quedaba sentada frente a su monitor, hasta que le ganaba el sueño o terminará su trabajo, así era ella.

Su ventana entonces se abrió, y entró una brisa helada que hizo a Lena levantarse para cerrarla. Al acercarse vio a Kara flotando delicadamente con unas rosas en su mano.

-¿Puedo pasar? Dijo kara.

-¿Destruirás también mi oficina? Respondió la morena.

-Vengo de hecho a disculparme por eso.

-Entonces pasa.

Kara descendió en el balcón y le entregó a Lena las rosas que traía.

-Te debo mi vida Lena Luthor. Me salvaste. Habló la rubia.- Lamentó la destrucción de tu laboratorio.

-No hay problema, solo debes contarme, ¿que te paso, de donde eres?

-Luego de la muerte de mi primo, tuve que hacerme cargo de la protección de este planeta, di mi mejor esfuerzo, pero ese hombre, aquel que llamaban Monitor, era demasiado poderoso para mí, traté de regresar el tiempo y evitar todos mis errores, pero no pude hacerlo.

-No logro entender lo que me dices.

-Esta no es mi tierra. Vengo de la tierra 1. Este es otro tiempo, otra realidad, otra vida, aún no estoy segura de que si esto es un regalo o un error. Pero estoy aquí.

Lena no pudo entender porque aquella mujer le decía todo eso, quizás quería jugar con ella, pero no podía juzgar desde su posición.

Kara lentamente dejó las rosas sobre el escritorio de Lena, y tomó asiento frente a la morena, en el fondo no sabía si confiar en ella así que le hizo un rápido vistazo con sus rayos x, no llevaba armas, ni tatuajes pero si varias cicatrices, eso sorprendió a la rubia.

Por otro lado, Lena también comenzaba a observar a Kara, sus heridas habían sanado por completo, y su cabello se veía incluso más vivo, a pesar de ser un poco mayor que ella, se veía juvenil como las rosas que había traído.

-Entonces señorita Luthor, interrumpió Kara. - ¿Puedo hablar con usted?

-Solo si puede responder alguna de mis preguntas.

-Me parece un buen negocio.

-¿Qué significa que vienes de la tierra 1?

-Significa que he roto el espacio/tiempo, y he terminado en otra línea de realidad que no es la mía. Básicamente las tierras infinitas son las mismas pero en diferentes épocas y con evoluciones distintas. De donde vengo, Lex Luthor logró exponer y luego derribar a mi primo, haciéndolo vulnerable a sus enemigos. Pero aquí él está en prisión y mi primo sigue con vida.

-¿Qué hay de mi?, como es Lena Luthor en tierra 1.

-Temo que no existes, debe ser debido a alguna paradoja con tu familia.

-Según lo que dices, debe de existir otra Kara en esta tierra.

-Si existe, la estuve buscando pero contactar con ella solo causaría un error en el espacio/tiempo. Prefiero mantenerme al margen aún no se por que me encuentro aquí.

La morena comenzaba a encontrarle un poco de sentido a todo, y quería preguntarle más cosas a esa mujer frente a ella, pero Kara interrumpió la conversación debido a que podía oír no muy lejos un incendio, las personas gritando resonaban en sus oídos.

-Debo irme. Dijo la rubia mientras salía disparada por la ventana, esta vez sin causar ningún daño.

El edificio a unas cuantas calles de distancia, ardía en llamas, los primeros pisos habían sido evacuados pero los más altos estaban por venirse a bajo y nadie se arriesgaría a entrar sin importar cuántas víctimas estuvieran en su interior.

Kara no dudó en actuar y se posó sobre el edificio usando su propio aliento para sofocar las llamas, pero ya las paredes comenzaba a colapsar. Así que sostuvo la pared en sus hombros mientras le gritaba a las personas que salieran.

Los bomberos rápidamente guiaron a las personas que salían de entre las pocas llamas. Finalmente cuando pensaron que todos se encontraban a salvo Kara soltó el gran muro, pero aún había alguien sin salir, una pequeña niña asustada debajo de su cama, Kara apenas pudo oírla y voló hacia ella lo más rápido que pudo, abrazándola mientras todo se venía abajo.

Cada persona alrededor guardó silencio entre las cenizas que ahora se levantaban, Lena que había acudido también a ese lugar, estaba atónita. Pero sabía que nada le había pasado a esa chica.

Aún así sonrió al ver a Kara flotar de entre los escombros con la niña en brazos, ambas estaban bien, y ahora el silencio había sido reemplazado por aplausos.

-Muy impresionante. Dijo la morena.

-Es lo que hago, es mi deber proteger a mi mundo.

-Pensé que este no era tu mundo.

-Trato de pensar que estoy aquí por alguna razón.

Las dos mujeres quedaron en silencio un rato, observándose nuevamente. Kara sintió un poco de miedo, sabía que estaba en frente de alguien muy poderoso, puede que la morena no existiera en su mundo, pero era una Luthor y sabía cómo eran los de su familia.

Kara se despidió con una sonrisa, flotando lentamente de entre la multitud, y comenzó su viaje hacia las nubes. Todo ese tiempo no había pensando que hacer si no lograba regresar a su tierra, quizás en el fondo no deseaba regresar. Ya no había nada que la atara a tierra 1.

Era la mujer más poderosa de la tierra y se encontraba perdida, tener una vida normal, conseguir empleo y hacer familia. Realmente se animaría a empezar de nuevo, realmente podía pensar en tener esa opción.

Demasiadas preguntas y pocas respuestas, así que se dejó caer a la tierra para aterrizar en medio del hielo, aquí era donde tenía su fortaleza oculta pero en este mundo no había nada.

Se sentó en el hielo, y quiso meditar, pero no logró concentrarse, siempre se veía interrumpida por la morena, Kara pensaba en su cabello negro y sus hermosos ojos, quizás era agradecimiento por haberla salvado no estaba segura pero la verdad era que le recordaba a alguien, aunque no sabía a quién.

Finalmente logró concentrarse, y sin darse cuenta estaba flotando, enredada en sus recuerdos. Hasta que finalmente decidió quedarse, fuera lo que fuera la razón de estar en ese mundo, aprovecharía esa segunda oportunidad.

Buscaría un empleo, quizás algo que la pusiera menos sobre el ojo público que ser reportera, trabajaría duro y no cometería los mismos errores.

Coloco así sus manos sobre el hielo y salió disparada dejando toda su antigua yo atrás.

Lena aunque estaba interesada por la kriptoniana no insistió en buscarla, tenía sus asuntos por resolver. Lexcorp necesitaba avanzar en la industria, no sólo podía ser líder en tecnología, también debía ser líder en medicamentos y dejar un lado los proyectos militares.

-No puede dejar de exportar armas señorita Luthor, le reclamaba Selena. - prácticamente nuestras ganancias dependen sólo de eso.

-No podemos seguir haciendo dinero con la guerra y el dolor ajeno. Lexcorp no hará más armas y es mi última palabra.

Selena afirmó con la cabeza pero no estuvo de acuerdo, apenas salió de allí, contacto con los demás socios de Lena para informarles de lo que ella planeaba.

Lena no tardó ni un segundo en darse cuenta de la situación, escuchó cada palabra que su asistente decía. En el fondo se sintió triste la mayoría de sus empleados estaban de lado de las políticas de su hermano.

-Estas despedida Selena, dijo la morena detrás de la pequeña mujer. - retírate en este instante.

-Llevará a esta empresa a la ruina, no merece el apellido Luthor.

-Y tu no mereces trabajar aquí. Lárgate en este instante.

Selena sin más se retiró, dejando a Lena a solas con el reto de avanzar la compañía sin la ayuda de los socios. Por suerte Lena ya había previsto algo así, y se había dado a la tarea en desarrollar tecnología de alta para apoyar la medicina. Tenía desarrollados varios prototipos de máquinas para tratar el cáncer, enfermedades de la piel y medicamentos que muchos describirán como milagrosos.

Todo estaría bien, lo sentía en su corazón. Y por primera vez no se quedó hasta tarde en su oficina sino que decidió salir a tomar algo, pero no en los lugares que habituaba, quería salir a donde nadie supiera quién era.

Así que salió de allí, vestida como una mujer de su edad, jeans oscuros bien asustados, chaqueta oscura y botas de tacón. Después de todo solo tenía 26 años, aún podía divertirse.

El primer bar que encontró era algo extraño, habían personas con modificaciones corporales que luego descubriría que eran alienígenas. Al principio no se intimidó sino que se acercó a la barra para pedir un trago, le hombre le sirvió al instante una cerveza, la cual bebió como agua.

-Con calma señorita, no es gratis. Le dijo el hombre.

-No te preocupes, puedo pagarlo. Le respondió la morena.

Y así Lena continuó trago tras trago, sin notar como ya varios hombres la observaban, realmente no le importaba, por primera vez no se sentía como Lena la pequeña Luthor sino solo como ella misma.

Ya avanzada la noche, decidió retirarse, y caminar en medio de la calle, estaba contenta, y no quería preocuparse más por sus obligaciones. No noto al hombre que la seguía, hasta que ya estaba sobre ella. El hombre la aprisiono por el cuello con sus manos, esperando que eso fuera suficiente para Lena.

-¿Qué hace una chica tan bonita como tú en un lugar como este? Le murmuró el hombre.

Lena solo comenzó a reír con fuerza, no sólo se sentía alentada por los tragos, ella era valiente por naturaleza. Lo que provocó que el hombre sacara una navaja de su bolsillo y la pusiera sobre su mejilla.

-¿Te reirás ahora mujer? Fue su respuesta.

Lena sonrió y con un rápido movimiento de su mano activo el reloj que llevaba, el cual emitió un golpe eléctrico tan poderoso que el hombre se desplomó casi al instante.

La morena se sintió orgullosa de su logro, y continuó su camino, tal vez no era una gran Luthor pero si era una gran mujer.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Kara había encontrado un trabajo con Lexcorp, algo pequeño de secretaria en una de las sub compañías, había adoptado su look habitual, cabello recogido, anteojos y ropa discreta. Su trabajo consistía en contestar el teléfono y anotar cada cosa que pasaba.

Hacia un buen trabajo, estaba orgullosa pero no se hacía notar para nada. Siempre era la voz del fondo, el rostro entre la multitud, hasta que llegaba el peligro, en ese momento era el brazo protector de la gente y así le gustaba.

-Kara, hoy será un día importante. Le dijo su jefa. - La CEO vendrá hoy, al lanzamiento de la nueva línea de medicamentos de la compañía, todo debe estar perfecto.

-Si señora Carol, todo estará bajo control.

Kara sabía muy bien quién era la mujer que venía hoy. Pero no sabía si Lena podría recordarla o reconocerla, después de todo se veía diferente y el tiempo entre las dos era mucho.

Sonó el teléfono, era el chófer de Lena, informaba que la mujer estaba entrando al edificio.

-Buenas tardes señorita Luthor. Dijo la jefa de Kara haciendo demasiado reverencia.

-Buenas tardes Carol, un placer verte. Y saludos a tu equipo.

La morena saludo y sonrió a todos incluidos Kara.

-Tenemos todo listo señorita Luthor, la rueda de prensa comenzará en dos horas.

-Muchas gracias Carol, por favor puedo utilizar su oficina.

-Por supuesto señorita Luthor, estamos a su disposición.

Kara que había permanecido en silencio se acercó cuando su jefa le hizo una señal.

-Ella es Kara señorita Luthor, le ayudará en lo que desee.

Lena observó a Kara, pero no la reconoció, solo saludo a Kara con un apretón de manos y le pidió hacer una llamadas.

La rubia no supo si la inocencia de Lena era algo bueno o algo malo, solo hizo lo que le había pedido sin contestar nada más.

Después de cada llamada, Kara junto cada dato importante y se acercó a la oficina de Lena.

-Señorita Luthor, aquí está la información que me pidió.

-Por favor pasa y siéntate, déjame ver eso. Respondió la morena.

Kara le obedeció, y comenzó a hablarle de cada detalle anotado en las llamadas, mientra Lena sólo tomaba notas en computadora sin mirar mucho a la rubia frente a ella.

-Eso es todo Kara muchas gracias. Y la despidió con un gesto.

Kara se levantó y se dio la vuelta para retirarse.

-Por cierto Kara, interrumpió Lena. - Es bueno verte de nuevo.

Kara rápidamente se sonrojo, no supo el porqué. Pero Lena la recordaba y eso le alegraba el corazón. Decidió entonces llevarle algo de comer a la morena, no sabía exactamente qué le podía gustar a una mujer como ella, pero quizás si le lavaba algo que dijera lo que le gustaba a la rubia, tendrían algo de qué hablar.

Así que compró varias hamburguesas y las llevó a la Oficina de la CEO.

-Señorita Luthor, le traje algo para el almuerzo. Dijo Kara.

-No tienes por qué llamarme así, soy Lena para ti.

-Lo siento, es la costumbre. ¿Te gustan las hamburguesas?

-Son mis favoritas. Dijo entre risas.

Las dos mujeres se sentaron durante un largo rato a hablar, como si fueran viejas amigas.

-Entonces el reloj funciona como una especie de arma eléctrica. Dijo Kara.

-Es más bonito que el gas pimienta, respondió la morena.

-¿Qué otras cosas has inventado?

-Tengo varios juguetes guardados, me gusta tener algo en que trabajar siempre.

-Eres admirable Lena, me da gusto conocerte.

La discusión se interrumpió, por el aviso de que la rueda de prensa comenzaría. Ambas sonrieron y regresaron a sus cargos.

Cada reportero en ciudad central y metrópolis estaba allí, un cambio tan radical en Lexcorp era algo histórico.

Lena subió al podio, con un discurso en su mano tan corto como sus ganas de hacer estas cosas.

-Bienvenidos todos a esta reunión. Comenzó a hablar la morena. - Lexcorp siempre ha mantenido un compromiso con el cambio y el avance. Es por ello, que desde hoy y en adelante, no fabricaremos más tecnología que ayude a la destrucción del planeta y de sus habitantes.

-Desde hoy se marca una nueva era, no en tecnología militar, sino en tecnología para prolongar la vida.

Lena aún no terminaba de hablar cuando los murmullos ya se sobreponian a su voz, el escándalo era tal que nadie noto al grupo de sujetos vestidos de negro que se aproximaban al podio, nadie excepto Kara.

Los hombres habían estado a su vista desde que entraron. Así que ella no permitiría que nada le pasara a Lena, no cuando su cambio significa salvar tantas vidas inocentes.

El primer hombre sacó un arma de su chaqueta y disparó directo a la cabeza de la morena, Kara usó su mano para evadirla, prácticamente nadie lo noto por la velocidad de los actos, pero al comenzar el tiroteo, Kara reaccionó sin pensar.

Voló tan rápido a golpear y esquivar cada objeto, que ni noto que había olvidado que aún estaba vestida como una chica de oficina, para cuando los hombres estaban derribados, los reporteros comenzaron a tomar fotos de Kara, una Kara descubierta ante todos.

Lena al notar la situación rápidamente activó a su equipo para sacar a cada persona de allí. Pero no era suficiente, así que corrió hacia Kara entre todo el alboroto.

-Rápido debes salir de aquí. Le gritó la morena.

-No puedo irme sin ti, estos hombres van tras de ti.

-Está en riesgo quien eres. Vete Kara.

Así que Kara no tuvo otra opción, tomó a Lena entre sus brazos y salió de allí volando.

Para aterrizar poco después en el techo del edificio central de Lexcorp.

-Gracias Kara, me has salvado.

-Creo que estamos a mano señorita Luthor.

Lena se sonrojó de nuevo, esas palabras viniendo de ella sonaban halagadoras, y se sintió tentada de abrazar a la rubia que hacía poco la había salvado. Pero no lo hizo, quizás por no parecer tan débil ante alguien tan fuerte.

Pero en medio de los pensamientos de la morena sucedió, Kara le envolvía entre sus brazos con una ternura poco habitual. Y al final cedió y ambas mujeres se quedaron así durante un largo rato.

-Creo que deberíamos volver a nuestras vidas, no podemos quedarnos toda la noche aquí. Dijo la morena.

-Supongo que no tengo una gran vida ahora, quede expuesta, ya no puedo trabajar para ti.

-Puedes seguir trabajando para mi o algo mejor trabaja conmigo Kara, me serviría mucho una asistente resistente a la balas.

-No creo que pueda trabajar tan cerca de ti.

-¿Por qué no?

-Nunca me he llevado bien con los Luthor.

-Juzgas solo por mi apellido. Te reto Kara a que cambies de idea con respecto a los Luthor.

-De acuerdo.

-Entonces bienvenida a Lexcorp Kara Zor-El.

Ambas estrecharon sus manos y decidieron confiar una en la otra. Los primeros días fueron fáciles, ambas trabajaron en los nuevos proyectos en medicamentos y su distribución. Lena, también le había construido un nuevo traje a Kara, su doble vida como heroína era algo que compartían en secreto.

Cada vez que salvaba a unos niños, evitaba un derrumbe o una catástrofe. Kara regresaba a la Oficina de Lena, y flotaba en secreto en su ventana hasta que ella lo notaba.

Luego hablaban largo rato en el balcón. Su amistad se había extendido como la popularidad de los nuevos proyectos de la empresa. Tanto tiempo pasó y tan rápido que el año de amistad se vino sobre ellas.

-Feliz cumpleaños Kara. Grito la morena con un pastel en su mano, mientras la rubia entraba en la oficina.

-No es mi cumpleaños Lena, pero me encanta el pastel.

-Se que no es tu cumpleaños tonta, pero hoy, fue el día en que aterrizaste en la tierra hace ya un año.

-¿Realmente ha pasado tanto tiempo?

-Así es, ahora ven y come pastel.

Kara se acercó animosa hacia el pastel pero la morena, en un ágil movimiento tomó crema en su dedo y la colocó en la Nariz de la rubia, para luego llevar el dedo a su boca en un gesto sensual.

Kara se sintió terriblemente atraída hacia Lena, pero no fue capaz de moverse, últimamente sus gestos la dejaban fría, la morena no solo se había convertido en su amiga y jefa, sino en algo que le quitaba el sueño.

-Despierta ya Kara. Andas perdida últimamente.

-Disculpame Lena, no se que me pasa.

-Creo que estás distraída, pero me acompañaras hoy a la gala de beneficencia verdad.

-Si, no me lo perdería.

Lena esperaba esa noche con ansias, no solo por ser la figura pública más influyente actualmente sino por que era la oportunidad perfecta para lucirse fuera de la oficina, lucirse frente a la prensa, frente a sus amigos, frente a Kara.

El vestido que la morena usaría era del tono vino más glamoroso que se podía pensar, era poco escotado del frente pero dejaba su espalda al descubierto igual que sus piernas, usuaria el maquillaje más llamativo, labios rojos y sombras de reina, con su largo cabello libre para admirar.

Kara por otro lado eligió algo más ligero, un vestido oscuro, sin escote pero con corte en v, su cabello lo llevaría suelto pero sin quitarse sus anteojos, la rubia se sentía nerviosa, por primera vez estaría fuera del trabajo con Lena.

Al caer la noche, los grandes inversionistas, amigos y reporteros estaban en el salón principal de Lexcorp, cada detalle había sido preparado para ser grandioso, Lena fue la primera en llegar, ella debía dar la bienvenida a todos, así que a medida que iban llegando con gracia llevó a cada invitado al salón.

Su labor era tal que se había distraído por completo, solo la aparición de la rubia logró traerla de regreso. Lena no dudo en admirar a la rubia, en cada detalle.

-Estas hermosa Kara.

-Gracias, tu también luces genial hoy.

Lena entonces tomó dos copas de champaña y le ofreció una a Kara. Ambas brindaron, y bebieron, saludaron y conversaron con todos los invitados, hacían tan buena pareja que nadie podía negar su conexión.

-Buenas noches señorita Luthor. Saludo una mujer no mucho mayor que Lena, de piel blanca con cabello rojo. - Su fiesta es de lo más agradable.

-Gracias señorita… respondió la morena.

-Helena, lamento no habernos conocido antes, soy la CEO de industrias Fenrir.

-¿Fenrir, como el lobo de la mitología nórdica? Interrumpió Kara.

-Así es, somos líderes en comercio militar. Afirmó Helena sonriente.

-No imagine que vendría Helena, replicó la morena. - Nuestros tratos han sido pocos desde hace un año.

-Nuestras compañías siempre han sido aliadas señorita Luthor, no debemos enemistarnos por un simple contratiempo.

-No hay contratiempo, Lexcorp no fabricará más armas mientras yo esté al mando.

-Cuento con eso, señorita Luthor. Fue la última palabra de Helena antes de retirarse.

-Esa mujer no me agrada, dijo Kara.

-A mi tampoco. Fue solo lo que Lena respondió.

La fiesta continuó pero apenas Lena terminó su copa de champaña, un estallido derribó varios muros de las instalaciones. Kara, rápidamente corrió a cambiarse de ropa, por la que Lena le había fabricado, era completamente diferente a su anterior traje, era de un azul más oscuro y metálico y ya no llevaba el símbolo de su casa.

Varios hombres armados entraron en camionetas negras, disparando al azar, Lena sin dudarlo activo todos los mecanismos de seguridad que la empresa poseía, desde rayos láser hasta reconocimiento facial para los atacantes.

Kara hizo su típica entrada cayendo desde el techo y golpeando a todos los enemigos que estuvieran cerca, al principio fue sencillo debido a que las balas rebotaban contra su cuerpo. Pero a sus espaldas Helena, quien ahora vestía un traje militar ridículamente femenino y elaborado, se preparaba para disparar un cañón de energía eléctrica, la rubia apenas pudo darse la vuelta antes de ser golpeada por la energía de una tormenta eléctrica.

Golpeando el suelo sin remedio, la rubia estaba confundida por el golpe.

-Mi batalla no es contra ti rubia, dijo Helena.

Entonces se dirigió a Lena, quien había hecho frente a Varios hombres, con más tecnología que fuerza.

-Señorita Luthor, lamento mucho esta situación pero no puedo permitir que nuestro mejor distribuidor se vuelva altruista, no es nada personal solo queremos a la brillante mente de su hermano de regreso en el juego.

Lena disparo entonces su reloj contra Helena, quien nisiquiera pestañeó por el ataque.

-No me ofendas Lena, ese juguete no sirve contra mi.

La rubia que había estado tratando de levantarse, no dudó en interrumpir, usando su visión de calor contra Helena, quien logro resistirlo gracias a su traje.

-Parece que la kriptoniana no se rinde. Eso me agrada, replicó la pelirroja.

Se acercó hacia donde estaba Kara y golpeó su rostro, la rubia a pesar de que le había dolido más de lo esperado, no movió ni un músculo. Lo que provocó una lucha intensa entre ambas mujeres, era realmente perturbador para Lena como la tecnología que habían creado ahora podía equipararse al poder de una Kriptoniana.

Luego de un rato entre puño y golpe, Kara había destruido la mitad del traje de Helena, pero ella no se rendía aunque Kara le insistía en que abandonara aquella misión suicida.

-¿Crees que no se como lidiar con los de tu raza? Grito molesta la pelirroja.

-¿Mi raza?, solo eres otra de tantos temerosos por el cambio.

Helena, llena de una ira sin explicación se quito el guante que llevaba y mostró un anillo de titanio con una roca de Kriptonita en el, con el cual golpeó a Kara en el rostro dejándola inconsciente, finalmente la pelirroja levantó de nuevo el anillo para cortar la garganta de Kara, pero Lena se interpuso entre ambas.

-Lena Luthor, ¿a esto es a lo que te aferras? Decides salvar a alienígenas en lugar de proteger a los nuestros.

-Protejo a los nuestros mejor de lo que tu puedes crees. Respondió Lena. - Protejo a cualquier ser de otros desgraciados como tú.

-Es una lástima, pero creo que morirás primero. Tenía esperanza de que vieras morir a la Kriptonita.

La morena sintió temor pero no desistió de sus actos, se quedó ahí, y vio el puño de Helena caer sobre ella, hasta que un rayo golpeó a la pelirroja mandándola lejos, Kara se había recuperado y ahora usaba su aliento para sacar a cada hombre de ahí junto con su líder.

Todos huyeron justo como habían entrado, Kara no sintió ganas de perseguirlos tenía algo más preocupante en su cabeza.

-¿Lena, estás bien? Dijo la rubia entre un abrazo.

-He tenido días mejores, gracias por salvarme Kara.

La rubia no había pensando en el riesgo que había corrido Lena para protegerla, pero estando allí tan aferrada a la morena, recordó ese dolor de pérdida que no hace mucho había sentido. Apretó entonces a Lena con más fuerza y voló de nuevo a lo más alto y lejos que pudo de ese lugar.

Aunque era la primera vez que llevaba a alguien a las nubes donde siempre se refugiaba, Kara no sintió que Lena fuera una invasora, de hecho estando las dos flotando frente al brillo de la luna, sintió tranquilidad.

-¿No me dejaras caer verdad Kara? Interrumpió Lena.

-No quisiera tener que hacerlo.

-Realmente es hermoso ver la ciudad desde aquí.

-Puedo ver algo un poco más hermoso que eso.

La rubia sin pensarlo, se acercó por instinto a los labios de Lena, pero la morena giró la cabeza para evitar el contacto.

-Lo siento Lena, yo, malinterprete la situación. Susurro Kara.

-Creo que deberíamos regresar.

La rubia terriblemente apenada, asintió con la cabeza y descendió con Lena en sus brazos, la llevó sin decir nada a su oficina, dejándola en el balcón donde solían hablar.

-Lena yo, en serio lo lamento.

-Yo también Kara. Buenas noches.

Lena solo entro a su oficina y cerró la ventana, mientras Kara seguía de pie con un nudo en la garganta que no podía descifrar.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

Varios días después, Lena no sabía nada de Kara, y la ciudad no sabía nada de su nueva heroínas. La invadía la duda, ¿había perdido a su única amiga?, ¿se equivocó en rechazarla de esa manera?. En el fondo no estaba segura por que había actuado así, la rubia siempre era su pensamiento frecuente, su confidente, su mano amiga.

Kara había permanecido lejana del caos de la ciudad, había conseguido una pequeña cabaña y ahora bebía un café cada noche pensando en que haría después.

Había abandonado por completo la idea de probar los labios de Lena, aunque eso la volviera loca.

Mientras Kara se bebía su café, Lena ponía tras las rejas al último de los hombres que las habían atacado, a todos menos a Helena. La pelirroja había conseguido evadir a cada policía de la ciudad.

-Señorita Luthor, creemos que debería abandonar la ciudad por un tiempo. Eludió el jefe de la policía.

-Vaya y dígale a los hombres de las industrias Fenrir que no les temo, si desean regresar de nuevo con esa mujer a atacarme los estaré esperando.

El hombre le sonrió y se retiró sabiendo que la CEO no mentía.

En el bosque, Kara cortaba leña a la vieja escuela con un hacha en sus manos, no quería ser descubierta en ningún momento así que ya no usaba sus poderes en absoluto.

Aún así escucho unos pasos en el bosque que se acercaban a ella.

-¿Ahora eres una ermitaña kriptoniana?, habló Helena entre los árboles.

-No hay nada para mí en la ciudad. Respondió la rubia.

-Así que ya no me temes, después de todo lo que pasamos juntas, estoy dolida.

-Mi guerra no es contra ti, solo eres una humana igual a los demás, débiles y temerosos del cambio.

-No me juzgues así kriptoniana, de hecho vengo con un trato para ti.

-No deseos trato contigo.

-¿Estas segura?, por que lo que te ofrezco pondrá a la morena en tus brazos.

-Eres aún más idiota de lo que creí si piensas que podría estar con ella de otro modo que no sea por voluntad de ambas.

-Me desilusiona Kara, sin duda pudimos habernos llevado bien.

Y con esas palabras la pelirroja aprovechando el descuido de Kara, le disparó en la cabeza con una flecha con punta de kriptonita, la rubia se derribó sobre el suelo.

La sangre le cubría el rostro, y se sentía mareada, débil. La pelirroja disfrutando el momento, solo tomo una fotografía en su teléfono y se la envío a Lena. Destruyó el aparato y desapareció en el bosque con la sonrisa más amplia que podía poner.

Lena no solía mirar mensajes de números desconocidos, pero esa tarde estaba un poco aburrida, aunque ese estado no duró, apenas vio la imagen dejó caer el teléfono con una lágrima.

-¡Eve, ven rápido!, le gritó a su nueva asistente.

-Señorita Luthor, ¿en que le puedo servir?, respondió la rubia.

-Debemos encontrar de dónde vino esta foto

Rápido es de vida o muerte.

La chica asintió tomando el teléfono del suelo, y comenzó a rastrear la ubicación del teléfono mientras Lena alistaba un equipo para salir lo antes posible.

-Tengo la dirección señorita Luthor, está en el bosque a las afueras de la ciudad.

Sin perder tiempo iniciaron la marcha hasta allá, aunque estaban a casi 30 minutos de distancia, el recorrido solo duró 20 minutos por la velocidad.

Lena fue la primera en bajar de la camioneta, recorrió los alrededores con frenesí, buscando a Kara, hasta finalmente encontrar su cuerpo, había un pozo de sangre, y la flecha aún estaba en su cabeza.

Lena, comenzó a gritar para que los médicos llegarán. Aún podía salvarla, podía quitarle esa flecha y comenzar de nuevo.

Traslado a Kara a su laboratorio, y ella misma dirigió la operación, el daño había sido poco, pero no sabía cuánto pudo haber destruido su cerebro la kriptonita.

-No te preocupes Kara, estarás bien. Dijo Lena besando la frente de la otra mujer.

A la mañana siguiente, Lena quién no se había apartado de la rubia, fue la primera en notar cuando Kara despertó.

-Hola kriptoniana, me alegra verte despierta, le murmuró Lena.

Kara no dijo ni una palabra, solo se sentó en la orilla de la cama y tocó la herida de su cabeza.

-¿Estas bien Kara?- murmuró Lena preocupada.

-¿Quién es Kara?

Lena trago saliva nerviosa, no sabía si estaba jugando con ella o lo que se había temido estaba pasando.

Kara, al no tener respuesta escaneo a Lena y noto como su corazón estaba acelerado.

-Tu corazón, se mueve al ritmo de un amante preocupado. Le respondió la rubia.

-No es cierto, sólo estoy preocupada por ti.

-Es algo más que preocupación, es desesperación por la pérdida.

Los nervios en la morena aumentaron, se quedó sin habla, sintiendo como la rubia la analizaba de pies a cabeza.

-Entiendo lo que pasa, interrumpió Kara.

Se levantó entonces y tomó a Lena por las mejillas besándola con una intensidad, que la morena quien al principio se resistía terminó por morderle los labios con fervor.

-Eres hermosa, y tus labios son dulces. Murmuró la rubia.

Y sin más Kara hizo una reverencia para Lena y desapareció del laboratorio a una velocidad que sólo dejó atrás a una Lena gratamente sorprendida.

En el primer espejo que encontró, la rubia se detuvo a observar su rostro. Se sorprendió realmente era hermosa, tenía un rostro adorable, y se dio cuenta que podía hacer lo que quisiera, sus poderes no tenían limites, ni tampoco sus ideas.

Reviso sus bolsillos, tenía una billetera y unas llaves, dentro de la billetera tenía varias tarjetas y una fotografía de Lena. Puede que no supiera quien era pero sabía lo que esa mujer representaba.

Luego tomó las tarjetas, al parecer tenía dinero suficiente, el dinero que daba un año de fuerte trabajo con Lena Luthor. Fue a un supermercado y compró la comida chatarra suficiente para un fiesta y varias botellas de licor.

-¿Donde es la fiesta? Le preguntó el cajero.

-Creo que la fiesta empezará a partir de ahora.

El hombre le hizo un gesto amistoso y Kara le respondió, estaba contenta, supongo que era la felicidad de no recordar sus errores, encontrar su apartamento fue sencillo, después de todo tenía super velocidad y en la llaves un llavero con el nombre de su edificio.

Cuando entró pensó que era un lugar un poco aburrido, así que organizó todo de nuevo, esta vez con estilo vintage, de flores y artículos que pensaba que eran llamativos. Se dejó caer en el sofá como si nunca hubiera estado en uno, y vio una película, "El mago de Oz" la que sin saber era su favorita.

Comió y bebió como si nunca lo hubiera hecho antes, la rubia resistía el licor mejor de lo que cualquiera pensaría. Al terminar la película, empezaron las noticias, al parecer lo principal era la desaparición de la nueva heroína de la ciudad, Kara no tardó ni dos segundos en darse cuenta que era ella de quien hablaban.

Así que con su nueva confianza, tomó de nuevo su traje y salió a la calle, esa noche parecía todo tranquilo, había frustrado un par de robos dejando a los malhechores atrapados en jaulas de metal improvisada para que la policía los arrestara.

Siguió flotando un rato entre las nubes, le gustaba hacer eso, pero los gritos de una mujer regresaron su atención, a una larga distancia una chica estaba por ser atacada por varios hombres cerca de un bar, Kara apareció con una nueva pose de entrada y golpeando a cada uno de ellos, la chica que hacía pocos segundos lloraba desconsoladamente, ahora la abrazaba y le agradecía.

-Gracias señorita, me has salvado, le dijo la mujer.

-No es nada, ahora ve a casa tranquila.

La chica entonces tomó a Kara y beso sus mejillas, haciendo que la rubia se sonrojara. Fue un gesto dulce e inocente pero a ella encantó.

Esa misma noche salvo a varias personas más, y todas hombres y mujeres respondieron con agradecimientos similares a Kara, ella recibió cada uno de ellos con felicidad, hasta el hombre que logró llegar a sus labios, para la rubia era algo nuevo y embriagador.

Lena en cambio había estado muy ocupada rastreando a la pelirroja, su obsesión por vengarse la había llevado a gastar recursos y su tiempo para tener frente a frente a la mujer que había querido destruirla.

Sintió mucho poder al ver a Helena atada a una silla con unos cuantos golpes encima.

-Parece que se te acabaron las cartas bajo la manga, vieja amiga. Le dijo a Helena.

-Me has dejado sin recursos, pero mi objetivo se cumplió, la kriptoniana está muerta y por lo que vi has estado creando nuevas armas.

-Kara está viva, y estos solo son juguetes para cazar ratas.

-Llamalo como quieras señorita Luthor, la verdad es que disfrutas haciendo estas cosas.

-Disfruto hacer estas cosas no puedo mentirte, pero disfrutare más esto.

Lena golpeó la cara de la pelirroja una y otra vez, su mano se cubrió de sangre y aún así no se detuvo, hasta que su ira estaba apaciguada.

-Llamen a la policía y vámonos. Se dirigió Lena a sus hombres.

Los hombres hicieron lo que la morena les pidió, y esperaron sólo a que Lena limpiará sus manos.

-Ella no será tuya Luthor, los de su especie no pueden tener los mismos sentimientos que nosotros. Ha ha ha.

Lena no prestó atención. Solo subió a la camioneta mientras escuchaban las sirenas acercarse. De regreso a Lexcorp Lena puso las noticias para distraerse, y se encontró con que la rubia había estado de nuevo en la acción, varias personas describían como era la kriptoniana y lo que podía hacer, pero Lena no se esperaba la parte de los besos.

Apagó el pequeño televisor de su auto y gruñó entre dientes. Ni ella misma se dio cuenta que sólo eran celos.

Mientras tanto Kara, había decidido comprar una motocicleta, para cuando no podía salir volando de los lugares, disfruto de su paseo al parecer conducir se le hacia familiar como un viejo hábito.

La rubia había olvidado muchas cosas pero su cuerpo aún respondía como si supiera perfectamente lo que hacía, como cuando veía una fotografía de Lena, su corazón instintivamente latía más fuerte.

Así que después de unos días en pensamientos la rubia decidió visitar a Lena como sin saberlo era su costumbre.

Cerca de la media noche, se encontró aterrizando en el banco de la oficina de la morena, ella se encontraba allí concentrada en su monitor, Kara la observó un rato con un placer secreto hasta que se animó a tocar la puerta.

Lena se dio la vuelta y rápidamente salió a verla, la abrazo sin pensarlo por que la extrañaba.

-Kara, estás aquí.

-Tenía que verte.

Kara sacó de su bolsillo la fotografía de Lena que había encontrado en su billetera.

-Creo Lena, que eres importante para mi.

La morena tomo la foto entre sus manos, y corrió a su cartera para sacar una igual pero de la rubia.

-Tu también eres importante para mi Kara Zor-El.

-¿Así que ese es mi nombre? Temo que aún no puedo recordar mucho.

-Puedo ayudarte a recordar quién eres.

Lena invitó a la rubia a sentarse, ella obedeció. Después la morena sirvió whisky para las dos, y habló con la rubia lo más sinceramente que pudo, cada detalle desde su caída en la tierra, hasta lo que había pasado con Helena provocando su pérdida de memoria, todo excepto el beso que ella había rechazado.

-Entonces no soy de esta tierra. Y solo somos amigas, creo que soy una tonta.

-No lo eres Kara, nadie pertenece más a este mundo que tu, nadie pertenece a mi más que tú.

Kara se sintió mareada, pero todo aquello disparó un recuerdo antiguo, estaba en tierra 1, tratando de luchar contra Darkside, él la había terminado de aplastar después de Monitor. Todo su mundo ardía en llamas, y las lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas, había fallado en protegerlos a todos.

Sólo le quedaba una opción regresar en el tiempo y evitar todo aquello, así que voló en sentido opuesto de la atmósfera terrestres, pero la fuerza que necesito era tan que la piel se le desprendía del músculo y el dolor provocaba lágrimas aún más resistentes, finalmente el mundo se detuvo pero ella solo fue transportada a un lugar desconocido donde perdió todas sus fuerzas y cayó.

-No pudiste salvarlos Kara. Fue lo que se repitio a sí misma antes de desmayarse por el dolor.

Lena la sostuvo entre sus brazos y acaricio su mejilla hasta que despertó de nuevo.

-Lo siento Lena. Ya no puedo hacer esto más, fueron las palabras de la rubia.

-¿Hacer que Kara?

-Tratar de salvarlos, este no es mi mundo, solo la Kara de esta tierra puede hacerlo. Debes encontrarla y ayudarla a lograrlo.

-No se de que hablas Kara. Pero lo haré prometo que la encontraré.

-Gracias señorita Luthor.

Esa noche ambas mujeres permanecieron en la oficina de Lena, conversaron de nuevo hasta que ambas estaban tranquilas.

-Si sigues salvandome así Lena no podre pagarte nunca.

-No quiero perderte kriptoniana.

-Yo tampoco a ti.

Lena beso entonces la frente de Kara, con una delicadeza que hacia a la rubia impacientarse, estaba segura que la morena era lo que quería, pero no sería correspondida.

O eso pensaba hasta que Lena se apoderó de sus labios, como lo había imaginado los labios de la CEO eran delicados, carnosos y húmedos. Kara no quiso separarse de ese beso hasta que ya no pudo respirar, y aún así solo tomó aliento y continuó.

Lena estaba confundida, adoraba a la rubia y sus besos se sentían deliciosos, pero no lograba saber como eso encajaria en su vida, quizás lo descubriría en la mañana por que no quería detenerse hasta quedar satisfecha.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

Desde esa noche, la rubia y la morena pasaron todo el tiempo que pudieron juntas. Ninguna habló de lo que pasó esa noche, sólo querían disfrutar de su tiempo a solas.

-¿Kara. Te gustaría visitar mi casa?, pregunto la morena.

-¿Por qué lo haría?

-Necesito mover algunos muebles, y pues yo sola no podré.

-Me encantaría ayudarte a mover algunos muebles.

Últimamente hacían eso con frecuencia, dejando todo oculto en una capa de amabilidad.

Kara no tenía claro que ponerse para visitar por primera vez la casa de la norena, ¿cómo sería? Elegante, rústico quizá, ¿La tecnología estaría en su casa en todas partes como controlando la ducha con aplausos o música con chasquidos? ¿Que debía vestir para ir a la casa de la CEO de una empresa de tecnología, debía llevar algo? ¿Flores, la cena? Flores y la cena? Tal vez un vino? Mejor llevaría todo para impresionar.

¿Podría Impresionar a una mujer rica que puede tener cualquier cosa o a cualquier persona?, ella técnicamente no contaba como persona ¿ o si? ¿Para Lena si?, toda clase de preguntas invadían a Kara miéntras se probaba todos sus vestidos y trajes de ejecutiva que sacó del closet luego pensó que si iba a mover muebles. No era lo más. Indicado así que para bien o para mal optó por un Jean ajustado, una camiseta blanca y su confiable chaqueta de cuero azul con detalles rojos miro la hora y casi se queda sin aliento, iba tarde a la hora acordada por la morena, tenía el tiempo exacto para ir por sushi, vino, flores, solo debía sacrificar la ropa interior y llegaría a tiempo

Sin mirar el reloj, llegó a la puerta de la dirección antes indicada por la CEO tocó el timbre, no sabía que esperar de la vivienda de su amiga pero no era nada de lo que tenía en mente ciertamente, no era la mansión de los Luthor , al contrario solo era un apartamento pequeño.

La morena, abrió la puerta y la invitó rápidamente a pasar, el apartamento tenía un jardín delicado con rosas en las ventanas, un balcón que daba la vista perfecta a la ciudad, las paredes blancas adornadas con pinturas del renacimiento. Los muebles en la sala solo eran oscuros y el piso de cerámica, nada se podía creer como pretencioso o arrogante, todo allí era tan Lena.

Kara entonces dio media vuelta para mirar a Lena y darle la atención que quería darle. La morena hizo exactamente lo mismo, y por un instante ambas sin querer dijeron un imperceptible "wow"

-Buenas noches Lena

-Buenas noches Kara

-Te traje algo, siguió la rubia.

-Ya veo, gracias eso me ahorra cocinar, no es que no quiera cocinarte, por supuesto que no, solo…

-Tranquila Lena ya entendi

-Lo siento yo..¿ Eso… eso es un chardonnay?

-¿Si te gusta? Puedo Cambiarlo en un segundo si. No te gusta

-Si me gusta de hecho es mi favorito, la morena se sonrojo un poco.

-También hay sushi.

-¿Y viniste con todo y girasoles?

-Si, es que estaba viendo el mago de Oz y…

-Me encantan, gracias Kara

-¿Entonces estoy aprobada?, seguía hablando la rubia con una gran sonrisa.

-No tenías que hacer nada de esto para ser "aprobada".

-Lo se solo quería traerte un detalle.

Se quedaron mirando con una sonrisa que cualquiera pensaría que llevan años sin verse, Kara se quito la chaqueta sintiéndose menos nerviosa por la aprobación de la CEO.

-Me permites - dijo Lena señalando la chaqueta.

Kara afirmó y permitió que la morena inocentemente tocara su piel, "Tan suave, tan tibia" pensó Lena , y guardo la chaqueta en un perchero de madera que tenía detrás de la puerta.

Cuando volteo a mirar a Kara la recorrió con la mirada no pudo evitar fijarse en su camiseta blanca y en la pequeña marca a la altura del pecho y trago grueso

-¿Bien, por dónde empezamos? - dijo la rubia haciendo su típica pose de superheroina con las manos empuñadas en su cadera

Lena necesitaba aire frío si quería evitar un sonrojo, realmente ver a la kriptoniana en una pose tan relajada la hacía sentir fuera de lugar, quizás ella debía hacer lo mismo. Después de todo estaban a solas.

-Solo debemos mover este sillón al patio, fue la respuesta de la morena.

Kara tomó el sillón con una mano y lo empujó rápidamente al patio, se sentía nerviosa por saber que la morena la observaba, así que no tardo en tropezar con una pequeña roca y caer sobre el sofá como la chica más tonta y nerviosa de primaria.

-Kara… ¿Estas bien?, se apresuró a verla la CEO

-Si estoy bien Lena, disculpa estoy un poco torpe.

Lena rio sonoramente, desde que conocía a la rubia siempre habían sido un poco torpe.

-Tengo una idea, destapemos esa botella de vino y bebamosla aquí. Dijo la morena.

Kara solo respondió un sí, con un gesto. La morena trajo dos copas y sirvió el vino, al ofrecerle su copa a Kara nuevamente sus manos se rezaron y no hubo nada que Lena pudiera hacer para evitar su sonrojo.

-Estas de un color extraño Lena, ¿puedo hacer algo?, murmuró la rubia acercándose más a la morena.

Lena no respondió, al tener a la rubia tan cerca, prácticamente sobre ella, solo podía pensar en su aroma y lo hermosa que le parecía.

Kara se quito sus gafas, para terminar con el vino que tenía en su copa, tomo entonces los palillos y le ofreció un rolls a Lena. La morena lo recibió, y una vez más las dos se encontraban platicando como viejas amiga.

Kara durante toda la velada, trato de llamar la atención de Lena, tocándola indebidamente, diciendo lo hermosa que era, incluso propuso un juego para tratar de conseguir darle un beso, pero Lena se mantenía en su pose de sólo amigas.

La rubia estaba desanimada, quizás había pensando de más, Lena no sentía lo mismo que ella, no podía entenderlo realmente tenían una conexión.

Finalmente se dio por vencida, y decidió retirarse de la casa de la CEO, tomó el casco de su motocicleta y su chaqueta de la suerte que hoy no le había dado resultado.

-Hasta mañana Lena, disfrute mucho esta noche. Habló la rubia cerca de la puerta.

-Espera Kara, gritó Lena. - Yo también tenía algo para ti.

Lena salió entonces de su habitación con una bata de seda delicada que le llegaba a sus rodillas.

-Quería saber si esto te gustaba. Murmuró la morena.

La rubia se quedó fría. No imagino ver a Lena así. Sus piernas tan largas estaban a plena vista y sus pecho flotaban como si quisieran salir de esa bata.

-Parece que no te gusta Kara. Fue lo que respondió la morena al ver a la rubia. - Y que tal este…

Lena entonces soltó las tiras de su bata dejándola caer, quedándose sólo en un babydoll de color negro, con hermosos detalles rojos, se componía por un corsé ridículamente elaborado y un escote de corazón que dejaba poco a la imaginación.

Kara realmente no supo que hacer, estaba de pie frente a todo lo que había soñado de una mujer y más, quiso acercarse pero no pudo moverse.

Lena al ver el estado en el que estaba Kara se acercó, le acarició el cuello y empezó por besarle las clavículas, y siguió hasta llegar a sus labios.

Todo el labial rojo, que llevaba quedó marcado en la piel de la rubia, Kara se dejó llevar por el placer que sentía, así que en menos de 5 minutos estaban sobre el suelo del apartamento de Lena, besándose sin control.

Lena le quitó la blanca camisa a Kara y sostuvo sus pechos perfectos en sus manos.

Con sólo sentir a la morena sobre ella. La kriptoniana estaba al borde del colapso, estaba sintiendo un calor y un gusto como nunca antes, quería dejarse llevar, así que no iba a desobedecer las peticiones de Lena.

-Kara, te deseo. Susurro la morena.- Deseo tus labios, deseo tu piel, deseo tus manos sobre mi.

La rubia estaba rendida, y solo seguía besando a la morena con frenesí.

Lena, desató los jeans de la kriptoniana, para describir la sorpresa de que no llevaba nada por debajo.

-Parece que sabías a los que venias Kara, le dijo mientras besaba su abdomen.

-Yo… Yo Solo no quería llegar tarde- respondió Kara entre jadeos.

-Has llegado en el momento perfecto.

Lena, tomo las muñecas de Kara, sujetandolas por encima de su cabeza, paso su lengua por el cuello de la rubia y mordió la oreja izquierda, haría cualquier cosa por provocar a la kriptoniana, la deseaba terriblemente.

Posó sus manos en el abdomen de la rubia, y bajo lenta y seductoramente mientras mordía sus labios, cuando llegó a la pelvis la humedad que encontró era impresionante, su clítoris se había endurecido e hinchado por completo, si no tenía cuidado Kara se correría en dos movimientos.

Pero la morena no quería eso , quería jugar con ella, jugar con ese deseo, así que en lugar de seguir masajeando con sus dedos, se quito la truza de encaje que hacia juego con su babydoll y coloco su pelvis sobre la de Kara en sincronía perfecta, para mover sus caderas al ritmo de los gemidos de la otra mujer.

Con cada embestida, Kara se sentía más cerca del clímax, Lena sobre ella se sentía tan bien, era embriagador, pero al estar cerca del orgasmo Lena se detuvo, y abandonó la posición que tenía para besar sus labios inferiores. Sosteniendo sus piernas con fuerza para que nada le interrumpirá su trabajo oral. Primero paso lentamente la lengua por los labios exteriores, y los dedos por los labios interiores, después su lengua aún más curiosa y osada paso por el clítoris, la rubia sin controlarse tomó a Lena del cabello y la animo a lamer con más fuerza.

La morena estaba perdida en el deseo, deseaba a Kara, ver como se corría y correrse ella al mismo tiempo, así que detuvo de nuevo su lengua, y regresó a su lugar original sobre Kara y siguió con su movimiento de pelvis, solo que está vez más fuerte, apretando de igual forma sus pezones firmes y erectos.

Kara apretó a Lena entre sus brazos, para que estuviera más cerca de ella antes de correrse, y sin duda lo hizo.

Ambas mujeres se corrieron estando abrazadas sobre el suelo. Ninguna de la dos soltó a la otra, ni dijo palabra durante un rato. Hasta que Lena se levantó para buscar más vino.

Kara se levantó a seguirla, para encontrarla de espaldas en la cocina, no pudo resistir y la abrazo besando sus hombros.

Desató el corsé desde atrás , y lo dejo caer, la espalda de Lena era preciosa, con un pequeño lunar en el medio, y algunas cicatrices que antes había visto en secreto con su visión. Pasó sus dedos por ellas, y las beso todas y cada una.

-¿Qué te pasó hermosa mujer?, preguntó Kara.

-Digamos que no tuve tanta ayuda en mis experimentos como Lex, algunos no salieron como esperaba.

Kara le dio la vuelta a la morena, y la beso con pasión. Después la tomó entre sus brazos y la llevó hasta la habitación, dejándola sobre la seda.

-¿Deseas dormir conmigo Lena?

-Es gracioso que me lo preguntes, cuando eres tu quien me quita el sueño.

La rubia no sabia que más decir, así que volvió a besarla, y siguieron así hasta el amanecer.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

(Años después, 2015)

Desde aquella hermosa noche, Kara y Lena no habían logrado separarse ni un segundo, la rubia había conseguido un trabajo más discreto como investigadora privada y la morena seguía al mando de Lexcorp.

Pasaban sus noches juntas en un apartamento secreto que habían comprando entre las dos, cada noche dormían abrazadas y se guardaban secretos entre ellas.

Lena le había contado incluso los experimentos que estaba desarrollando, muchos la habían repudiado por hacerlo ya que incluían humanos pero el objetivo podría ser milagroso. La rubia inclusive había estado ayudándole, su composición era idéntica a los humanos pero más resistente.

La rubia tampoco había abandonado su labor como heroína, cada vez que alguien necesitaba ayuda ella estaba allí, pero ahora usaba un método más discreto, no deseaba ser descubierta y arruinar su oportunidad en este nuevo mundo.

Ambas mujeres se sentían felices, hasta esa tarde. Cuando Kara al igual que muchas otras aterrizó en el balcón de Lena, y encontró a la morena viendo las noticias.

-Hola hermosa, ¿Qué tal tu día?, habló la rubia.

-Kara, ven rápido. Fue solo lo que le respondió la morena.

Kara, estuvo de pie, frente al televisor, observando la noticia principal del día, una joven que no habían podido identificar había salvado un avión lleno de pasajeros sosteniendo en sus hombros el enorme aparato.

-Es ella Kara, eres tu en esta tierra. Le dijo Lena.

-¿Puedes identificarla?, respondió la rubia.

-Con esa fotografía de su rostro. Claro que puedo.

-Debes encontrarla Lena, y guiarla.

-Por ti, lo que desees mi hermosa kriptoniana.

Lena entonces se levanto y beso los labios de Kara con fervor hasta que la rubia dejó de prestar atención a las noticias.

-Vámonos a casa mi amor, le murmuró Lena.

La rubia la levanto entre brazos y salió disparada hasta su hogar.

A la mañana siguiente, Lena había comenzando la búsqueda de la chica de las noticias, no fue difícil para ella encontrarla, su nombre era Kara Danvers de algunos 25 años, originaria de Kanzas, había llegado hace poco a la ciudad, y trabajaba como asistente de Cat Grant en Catco World Media.

Y fue irónico que la misma Cat Grant bautizara tiempo después en los medios a esta chica como Supergirl, no era algo que Lena hubiera pensado, pero se daba por que la Kara que ella conocía no era una chica con poderes, era una mujer imponente.

Imprimió entonces toda la información y fue en busca de su amante, sabía donde encontrarla en su pequeña oficina del centro.

-Buenas tardes detective, interrumpió Lena pasando sensualmente hasta el escritorio de la oficina de Kara.

-Señorita Luthor. En que puedo servirle.

-Tengo un trabajo para usted, le respondió la morena sentándose en las piernas de la rubia.

-Estoy a su disposición.

Lena se sentó en la orilla del escritorio con las piernas cruzadas, y se soltó el cabello. Kara trago saliva de las ansias que sentía.

Luego para evitar que la rubia se levantará de su silla, uso sus zapatos de tacón alto para aprisionar a la mujer, Kara paso sus manos por la pierna larga de Lena y beso sus talones.

-No tengo dinero para pagarle este trabajo detective. ¿Crees que pueda darme otra opción para cancelar sus honorarios?

-Podemos arreglar algo señorita Luthor.

Lena levantó un poco más su falda para mostrarle a la rubia que no llevaba nada debajo, Kara sin poder evitar la atracción hacia la morena, hizo que Lena colocará sus pierna abiertas frente a ella, se veía hermosa, así que se arrodillo y con su lengua comenzó a excursionar los labios interiores de Lena.

La morena comenzó a gemir disimuladamente, así que Kara tomó la decisión de atacar su clítoris directamente, haciendo que la morena se dejará caer en el escritorio gritando.

-Continúa por favor Kara.

La rubia alentada usó su dedo para entrar lo más profundo que pudo en la CEO. La contracción fue inmediata, arqueado su espalda y gimiendo con fuerza hasta llegar al orgasmo.

Kara se levantó entonces para besar a Lena, la morena le respondió con pasión, dándole además una nalgada sonora a la rubia.

-No entiendo como eres tan buena en esto Kara.

-Aprendí de la mejor. Le dijo sonriente.

Después de que ambas se recuperaron, Lena le dio a la rubia la carpeta con toda la información de Kara Danvers.

-Es tan joven, solo tiene 25. Fue el comentario de la rubia.

-Creo que podrías ser su hermana mayor. Le respondió la morena entre risas.

-No estoy segura si sea buena idea que ella me vea.

-¿Por qué no?

-Somos la misma persona, en el mismo espacio/tiempo, interrumpir abruptamente el orden natural del tiempo podría ser terrible.

-Cuando lo dices así, no podría contradecirte mi amor. Así que, ¿que planeas hacer?

-Debes ayudarla mi amor. Encuentrala, guíala, acompañala y aconsejala.

-Y como cree usted hermosa dama que me podré acercar tanto a esa niña. No es que pueda decirle, "Hola soy Lena Luthor la mujer más poderosa del mundo y quiero conocerte porque eres una gran asistente"

-En esencia la chica y yo somos la misma persona, si lograste robarte mi corazón. No será difícil captar la atención de esa chica. Comienza con Cat Grant, siempre fue una maldita en mi universo pero nadie tiene más afán por conservar este planeta como esta.

-¿Y yo que ganare si hago esto por ti?, le respondió la morena mordiendo su labio.

-Todo lo que quieras y más.

Lena se volvió a apoderar de los labios de Kara y pasaron toda la tarde haciendo el amor sobre ese escritorio.

Al día siguiente la morena comenzó su cruzada para ayudar a Kara Danvers a ser la mejor superheroína. Su primer movimiento fue ir directamente a Cat Grant, por supuesto la mujer no se negó a verla, ser la CEO de Lexcorp tenía sus beneficios.

-Señorita Luthor. ¿A que debo esta molesta interrupción?, la recibió Cat.

-Señora Grant, tan amable como siempre. Es un gusto.

-Mi reputación es mi carta de presentación. ¿Ahora porque deseaba verme?.

Lena se armó de valor, no sabía como explicar lo que sucedía y menos como hacer que la otra mujer le creyera.

-Hace algunos cinco años, un meteorito golpeó no muy lejos de aquí, ¿lo recuerda?, pregunto Lena.

-Por supuesto, fue extraño ya que apareció de la nada, pero nunca se encontró rastro de la roca que golpeó la tierra.

-Y si le dijera que no fue una roca lo que golpeó la tierra sino un kriptoniano.

-Para ser Superman el último hijo de Kripton, hay muchos de ellos por allí .

-De la chica que habló es la mujer que salvo ese avión hace unos días. Su nombre es Kara Danvers, me imagino que se le hará familiar ese nombre.

-Desde un principio note algo extraño en esa chica, así que ella fue el meteoro que aterrizó hace años aquí.

-Si y no. La que aterrizó, fue una kriptoniana de otro universo, su universo fue destruido por un ser de fuerza inimaginable y tememos que eso suceda con nosotros.

-No se que clase de idiota cree que soy señorita Luthor, pero no me hace gracia esta broma.

Kara quien había estado en las afuera de la oficina de Cat Grant, decidió entrar con su típica pose arrogante.

-Será mejor que piense que no es una broma señora Grant. Hablo la rubia.

Cat quedó en silencio, observando a la Kara que tenía enfrente flotando frente a ella, era mayor que la Kara que conocía y se podían ver las cicatrices de las batallas que había librado.

-Digamos que te creo señorita Luthor, le respondió Cat. - ¿Qué papel jugaría yo en este asunto?

-Debe presionar a la Kara de esta tierra. Interrumpió la rubia. - Su determinación salvará este mundo, siendo sólo una chica de Kanzas no soportará la presión de un enemigo como Monitor y menos como Darkside.

Cat mostró su rostro más incrédulo pero decidió darle crédito a las mujeres después de ver las habilidades de la kriptoniana. Finalmente a acepto ayudarla, después de todo solo tenía que presionar a su nueva asistente para salvar al mundo.


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7

Y así comenzó la misión de convertir a la chica de Kanzas en la mejor heroína de Ciudad Nacional. La chica sin duda no decepcionó a ninguna de las mujeres a su alrededor. La rubia era hábil, poderosa, justa, amable y bondadosa, tenía las habilidades de superman y por su propia cuenta había salvado a todos en el mundo.

Supergirl como se le conocía ahora, llevaba orgullosa el símbolo de la casa de El, el cual siempre había significado esperanza y una vez más eso representaba para las personas.

Lena había estado presente en la vida de la joven Kara tal y como le había prometido a su amante, era la consejera y amiga más próxima de la nueva heroína y en secreto había desarrollado tecnología en base a sus habilidades para salvarla cuando fuera necesario.

La rubia por otro lado había disfrutado desde la distancia la evolución de su yo de ese universo, aunque no podía evitar sentir celos, no celos por lo que ahora representaba supergirl, sino de la relación que ahora tenía con Lena.

Ahora la joven rubia era la que visitaba a la morena en su oficina y la sorprendía con almuerzo y otros detalles.

-No crees que es un poco tonto sentir celos de ti misma, trato de calmarla la morena.

-No sentiría esos celos de no ser como la defiendes.

-Si mal lo recuerdo fue petición tuya.

-Lamento mi actitud mi amor, solo no deseo perderte.

-No me perderás, le respondió la morena mientras la besaba con fuerza.

Kara calmó su ímpetu un poco pero no evitaba los celos que sentía. Su espacio se había visto invadido por una versión más joven y más enérgica de ella, ahora el amor de su vida estaba siendo salvada y protegida por otra persona.

Pero decidio hacer algo al respecto, así que preparo una cena especial para Lena, arreglo el apartamento lo más que pudo y cocinó el platillo favorito de la morena.

Tomó entonces la motocicleta y fue a recogerla a la Oficina, pero para su sorpresa la CEO estaba conversando por teléfono con su florista, ordenaba una pedido exagerado de flores para la oficina de Kara Danvers en Catco.

-Así que ahora llenas de flores la oficina de supergirl. Interrumpió la rubia.

-Se lo debo, ella creyó en mi y me defendió a pesar de que todos me acusaban de ayudar a mi madre con la destrucción de los alienigenas .

-Yo también creí en ti y te defendí.

-Si, pero supongo su poder como reportera ayudo un poco más.

La rubia estaba furica, no sabía cómo interpretar aquello.

-Piensas mucho en ella verdad, habló la morena. - Si no quieres que la vea puedo resolverlo.

-¿Qué harás?

-Puedo pelearme con ella, la chica cree que oculta muy bien sus planes y su identidad de mi. Para mantenerte tranquila mi amor, puedo dramatizar alguna acción de ella y no hablarle.

Kara no respondió. Pero la morena igualmente decidió tomar su palabra y esperar a el momento adecuado para pelearse con supergirl, no sería una pelea con mucho sentido pero prefería eso a perder a su amada.

Y así lo hizo, acusó a la rubia de planear a sus espaldas y evito el contacto con ella, aunque en el fondo la extrañaba, sus gestos, sus miradas y la forma como trataba de ocultar todo lo peligroso para protegerla.

"Quizás pueda sacarle provecho a esto" pensó la morena, así que mientras todos pesaban que estaba peleada con la heroína, aún tenía conversaciones y amistad estrecha con Kara Danvers.

Una de tantas noches, Lena llegó al apartamento y encontró a la kriptoniana que amaba preparando la cena o ayudando a ordenar el papeleo que la morena dejaba por todos lados. Puede que Danvers fuera la personificación de la justicia pero la rubia era la personificación del amor leal.

-Te amo, Kara Zor-El. Murmuró la morena casi al amanecer cuando Kara dormía.

Acaricio su mejilla y beso sus labios. Puede que fuera un ser de poder inmenso pero seguía siendo esa chica de la que se había enamorado.

Esa noche la abrazo más que nunca y se sintió agradecida.

-Buenos días hermosa morena. Despertó a Lena con besos apasionados.

-Tu cabello me hace cosquillas.

-Pues a mi tus labios me hacen otra cosa, respondió la rubia mientras la seguía besando.

Lena se levantó rápidamente y corrió prácticamente que desnuda a la cocina, Kara sin dudar la siguio, jugando como niñas pequeñas.

-¿Quieres desayunar mujer hermosa?, pregunto Kara.

-Solo si soy yo quien prepara el desayuno.

La rubia confirmó con la cabeza y se sentó a contemplar a la morena, mientras hacía el café, sus labios eran los más hermosos cuando trataba de parecer seria frente a ella

-¿Y que planes tiene hoy señorita Luthor?

-Trabajaré en mi laboratorio, quiero probar el nuevo suero para la inmunidad en humanos.

-Me encantaría ser tu conejillo de indias, rio Kara.

-Creo que ya eres suficientemente inmune a todo hermosa.

-Igual quiero ayudarte.

-Bueno entonces vamos. Necesito a una detective que documente todo.

Ambas mujeres habían vuelto a su rutina de amor, y como lo había prometido Kara acompaño a Lena a su laboratorio en lo que sería la primera prueba para el suero, la asistente de Lena ya se encontraba esperandolas, sin duda la pequeña Eve se había sorprendido a todas con su inteligencia y dedicación.

-Eve, buenos días, saludo la morena con un abrazo.

-Buenos días señorita Luthor y buenos días Señorita Zor-El , respondió la castaña.

El suero del que tanto había hablado Lena no era más que un complejo experimento a base de la sangre de Kara, hasta ahora no entendía como el sol del planeta tierra era la fuente de esos poderes, pero eso le daba la base para otorgar a las personas una forma de regenerarse hasta un punto inimaginable.

El problema ahora para la morena se encontraba en el sujeto de pruebas, no podía arriesgar a ninguna persona por más prodigiosa que fuera su invención, y probarlo en la rubia no serviría.

Así que, sin más decidió probarlo en si misma, no tenía nada que perder, y si tenía éxito podría igualar el campo con la rubia, eso la atormentaba mucho, sabía que Kara Zor-El no envejecía a la misma velocidad que ella, ni se cansaba, ni se lastimaba, nisiquiera era víctima de un resfriado. Si deseaba una vida junto a la rubia, debían tener las mismas posibilidades.

Al principio Kara no estuvo muy de acuerdo con aquella idea, pero terminaba por darle siempre la razón ante sus argumentos, así que explicó a Eve como debía ser el procedimiento ya que la rubia se negó a participar.

-Esta es la dosis necesaria Eve, solo inyectala en mi brazo y aplicala. Si hay alguna reacción negativa detente, ¿De acuerdo?

-Si señorita Luthor, ¿pero está segura de hacer esto?

Lena afirmó con la cabeza, luego giró para mirar a la rubia que estaba con el semblante más oscuro que había visto en ella.

-Mi amor, estaré bien, se que cuento contigo para protegerme.

La rubia solo la beso con fuerza.

-Estaré cuidando tu espalda amor, fue su respuesta.


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8

Lena estaba lista para la primera prueba de su suero, se recostó sobre la mesa y dio la señal a Eve para que comenzará el experimento. La castaña afirmó, y precedió, primero con temor y lentamente, no hubo ningún problema, la morena resistía el toque del suero, así que Eve continuó hasta que la dosis estuvo completamente en el cuerpo de Lena.

Kara había estado observando los signos vitales de la morena con sus rayos x, estaba todo tranquilo y dio bendiciones a Rao por aquello.

-¿Como se siente señorita Luthor?, preguntó Eve.

-Me siento normal, de hecho no noto algún cambio.

-Te ves bien mi amor, respondió Kara.

La morena sonrió para Kara pero en el fondo se sintió decepcionada de no obtener ningún resultado, trató entonces de levantarse pero su cuerpo fue atravesado por un dolor insoportable haciéndola caer a el suelo.

Kara corrió rápidamente a levantarla, la tomó en sus brazos y vio sus venas brotar en un color púrpura intenso, la sangre salió de la nariz de la morena.

-No, no, no por favor Lena. Grito la rubia en lágrimas.

Eve entrando en pánico corrió a buscar el equipo médico de resucitación, pero la morena no tardó más de dos segundo en dejar de sacudirse y quedar inmóvil en los brazos de la kriptoniana envuelta en lágrimas.

Kara beso la frente de Lena, y acaricio su cabello, la sangre de la morena le cubría las manos y parte de la ropa.

-Estarás bien mi amor, dijo la rubia.

Pero el cuerpo de la morena seguía inmóvil, así que Kara la tomó en sus brazos y salió disparada de ese laboratorio, voló lo más lejos que pudo, hasta que sintió que le faltaba el aire, estaba en medio del desierto, así que se arrodillo en la arena entre gritos y sollozos.

Las lágrimas volvieron aparecer, esta vez más intensas, cayendo sobre el rostro de Lena.

-Falle mi amor, te he fallado. Podrás perdonarme.

El silencio estaba más que presente, solo el viento y el intenso sol.

-No me has fallado mi amor, respondió una voz dentro de la cabeza de la rubia.

Kara levantó el ánimo y miro hacia el rostro de la morena, el cual estaba sonriente como si se burlara de ella.

-¿Lena?

-Estoy bien hija de Zor-El, le respondió la morena.

La rubia no podía entender lo que pasaba, no sentía ningún signo vital pero la morena estaba ahora de pie frente a ella, con una sonrisa pronunciada en su rostro.

-Finalmente puedo equipararte, he conseguido el poder que tanto deseaba, habló Lena.

-¿De qué hablas mi amor?

-Tu sangre Kara. Me ha dado poder, y recordaré eso. Me has servido y no has juzgado como el resto de este insignificante mundo.

-Tu, no eres mi Lena.

-Si lo soy, solo que deje atrás esas doctrinas primarias de fe y justicia. Ahora el mundo será mío.

-No, tu no puedes ser ella.

La morena, se acerco a Kara y beso sus labios con la dulzura de la primavera, la rubia respondió rápidamente y ambas se abrazaron con fuerza.

-Soy yo Kara, pero mi deseo de vengarme de todos me ha superado, volveré a ti por que te pertenezco, aunque eso no pasara pronto.

Lena se separó y salió disparada de allí, incluso más rápido de lo que la rubia lo habría hecho, dejando a una Kara confundida pero feliz de aún tener algo de Lena.

En menos de diez minutos, Lena se detuvo en la plaza principal de ciudad nacional. Prácticamente nadie la conocía, nadie sabía quién era ella, años tratando de proteger a estas personas para nada.

Así que dejo salir su ira, tenía unos nuevos poderes y una conciencia más allá del bien o del mal, solo estába furiosa y decepcionada.

El primer edificio en derribar con sus manos, fue el de industrias Fenrir, prácticamente lo arrancó de sus cimientos, esa desgraciada de Helena había arruinado su vida, desde el momento en que descubrió que Kara era una kriptoniana, gracias a Selena no había dado tregua en destruirlas, aunque Lena había vencido esa cruzada no había nada mejor que acabar también con el futuro de su compañía.

Los escombros que se vinieron abajo causaron tanto impacto como esperaba, pero no tanto como el tornado que deseaba formar. Si volaba lo suficientemente rápido lograría barrer con esa ciudad y no habría más remedio que comenzar de nuevo como una nueva ciudad.

Asi que dando giros sobre si misma, generó el suficiente viento como para iniciar su cometido, pero fue golpeada por un manchón azul veloz que no pudo reconocer hasta después de levantarse del suelo.

No era otra sino la pequeña supergirl, se había olvidado por completo de ella.

-No permitiré que le hagas más daño a esta ciudad, le grito la rubia.

Lena se sintió molesta acaso nisiquiera la heroina que había ayudado a crear la reconocía. ¿Tan poco importante era para el resto del mundo?. No dejaría que eso pasara, todos sabrían quien es ella y por qué debían respetarla.

Así que se elevó y se fue sobre supergirl. Dar el primer golpe siempre es fácil, la chica era un poco lenta en eso y se notaba la sorpresa por la fuerza que tenía la morena.

Pero Lena no se detuvo, siguió golpeando a la heroina en cada oportunidad, ella no se defendía mucho, quizás esperando el momento para atacar, Lena siguió la corriente al juego y no se detuvo hasta que se dio cuenta de lo cansada que estaba, entonces supergirl sostuvo el puño que venía hacia su cara y la miro fijamente antes de hundirá en el asfalto con sus rayos de calor.

El poder que Lena tenía encima era muy parecido al suyo pero superior, en poco tiempo su fuerza la abandonó mientras en aliento helado de supergirl congelada su cuerpo, desde el fondo del cráter que había hecho al caer veía la figura de la otra mujer que no se detendría hasta que estuviera vencida.

Lena cerró sus ojos y quiso ser congelada pero todo fue detenido por Kara que entraba en acción dándole una paliza a supergirl.

Finalmente las dos mujeres que representaban una misma fuerza, un mismo ser en el mismo espacio/tiempo estaban una frente a la otra.

Al principio la joven heroina no daba crédito a sus ojos, al verse a sí misma más vieja y con la intención de evitar que detuviera a su enemiga.

-No se que juego retorcido es este, pero no podrás salvar a alguien que quiere destruir mi ciudad. Grito supergirl.

-Mi nombre es Kara Zor-El, y al igual que tu, mi planeta fue destruido siendo mi nuevo hogar este planeta. Vengo de la tierra 1, de un espacio diferente que transcurre tiempo adelante que este.

-Si fueses yo jamás tratarías de defender a esta mujer que destruye nuestra ciudad.

-Se ve que nunca has amado a nadie, respondió la rubia más mayor antes de usar un poste de luz para golpear a la heroina.

Supergirl no tardó en levantarse y lo siguiente fue una lluvia de golpes entre ambas mujeres, tenían la misma fuerza, la misma velocidad y la misma determinación. Se causaron entre sí un daño terrible, la Kara más mayor tenía la experiencia de su lado, y había guardado un poco más energía que la otra mujer.

Y uso toda esa energía en un ataque de aliento helado contra la joven, era tan poderoso que incluso sus dedos se estaban congelando. Lena quién había logrado ponerse en pie, observaba a la mujer que amaba dando todo por salvarla una vez más.

-Ríndete pequeña, esta es una guerra que no te pertenece, grito la rubia más mayor.

-Nunca me rendiré, incluso ante mi misma.

Cuando la joven Kara estaba cerca de perder el conocimiento, la otra rubia se detuvo, y la levantó del suelo.

-Disculpame, pero esto era necesario, le dijo a la joven. Y golpeó su rostro una vez más con todo la fuerza que le quedaba, dejando a supergirl inconsciente en medio de ciudad nacional.


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9

Supergirl no había sido derrotada tan ferozmente antes, fue un escándalo para la prensa, para la DEO y para si misma.

La joven rubia, fue atendida por un grupo de agentes de la DEO, incluyendo su hermana Alex, sus heridas parecían tan graves que nadie hasta el momento podía pensar que la chica de acero se viera asi.

Al otro lado de la ciudad en uno de los edificios de Lexcorp, una Kara más mayor se inundaba en dudas, tenía frente a ella una Lena completamente diferente a la que había amado en el pasado, esta nueva chica, tenía un poder comparable al suyo, probablemente era resistente a las mismas cosas que ella y también vulnerable a las mismas cosas que ella.

-Me salvaste a pesar de todo. Interrumpió Lena.

-No podría dejarte sola, nunca.

-Literalmente te enfréntaste a ti misma, pensé que interactuar con ella crearía un daño irreparable en el espacio/tiempo.

-Así es.

-Entonces ¿ por qué lo hiciste?

-Porque te amo. Te amo Lena Luthor.

La morena quedo en silencio ante la declaración de la rubia, no fuese por que era la primera que lo decía, no fuese que eran momentos difíciles, era la fuerza con que Kara defendía en lo que creía. Lena siempre había admirado eso de ella, simplemente la kriptoniana era apasionada.

-Yo también te amo, Kara Zor-El, le respondió.

Se levantó de donde estába con las pocas energía que le quedaban, la morena realmente estaba adolorida, pero no quería perderse un beso que completaba un acto de amor.

-Kara, te necesito, habló la morena. - Podemos realizar tanto juntas, no todo tiene que ser blanco o negro, tenemos la capacidad de algo más que eso.

-¿A que refieres Lena?

-Evolución.

-¿Evolución?

-Si, siempre se ha creído que los cambios significativos se deben a la revolución que causan ciertas cosas pero no, los cambios reales se producen gracias a la evolución.

-Lena, yo no entiendo de que hablas.

-Podemos cambiar tanto, solas tu y yo. Confía en mí y prometo que nunca te abandonare.

La rubia estaba confundida, Lena siempre había ido más lejos de lo que cualquier humano lo habría hecho pero su nuevo enfoque la aterraba, las intensiones de Lena podían ayudar a cambiar al mundo o a destruirlo, quizás eso era lo que significaba la ausencia de esa mujer en su tierra de origen, un cambio que nadie podría preveer.

-Lena, te ayudare. Respondió la rubia. - Solo si prometes no causar más daño.

-¿Más daño?

-Atacaste una ciudad desprotegida, destruiste varios edificios y aterraste a las personas.

-También expuse una verdad que se habían estado negando así mismos.

Lena, fue a su laptop y busco las noticias más recientes, como principal encabezado estaba la destrucción de las Industrias Fenrir, exponiendo una red de tráfico de armas protegida tras una compañía internacional.

-Kara, mi amor. Quizás fui impulsiva, me deje llevar un poco por este nuevo poder, ahora tengo más voces en mi cabeza, pero mi objetivo sigue siendo el mismo.

-¿Quien más sabía sobre esto?, respondió la rubia.

-Cat Grant me ayudo a descubrir la verdad, durante mucho tiempo intentamos sacar esto a la luz pero, es tan grande que nisiquiera la reputación de Cat podría avalar tales cosas.

-¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste?

-Tu trabajo mi amor, es proteger a esa pequeña que será la que los salvará a todos. Sin mencionar que nunca estuve segura de como ibas a reaccionar.

-Lena, usaste mi sangre para convertirte en algo ajeno a mi, no se si eres tu, o no si esta siempre fuiste tu. Pero lo que dices es un error.

La morena se sintió dolida por las palabras de su amante, pero no estaba dispuesta a dejar que Kara se separara de ella tan fácilmente, todo lo que deseaba era esa mujer, y ella se había probado con sus acciones.

Así pues, le pidió a Kara que la acompañara a su laboratorio, para mostrarle lo último que había desarrollado. Estando ambas allí, Lena le mostró a la rubia sus nuevos estudios.

-Desde que llegaste a mi vida Kara, siempre me he interesado por saber de donde vienes, así que, he investigado las coordenadas de tu caída, las coordenadas que buscaste aquella vez y los pequeños cambios que se han producido desde que llegaste.

-Has estado muy ocupada sin mi, respondió la rubia.

-No te molestes, esta investigación fue antes de amarte. Pero en fin, Kara mi punto es, que solo necesito la suficiente velocidad como para hacer una brecha en el tiempo para poder viajar a donde vienes.

-Mi planeta esta destruido, mi tierra también lo está ¿que podríamos ganas llegando hasta allá?

-Escucha Kara, tu tierra, la tierra 1, fue destruida por que solo había una persona haciendole frente a monitor y Darkseid. Pero, si en este caso no tuviese que ser así. Que llegaras a nuestro mundo, que nos conocieramos, que yo obtuviera este poder significa algo más que destino. Puede significar salvación.

-Mi primo murió, por causa de tu hermano. Si el hubiera estado a lo lado, mi tierra hubiera sobrevivido y lo sabes.

-En esta tierra eso también pudo pasar, solo que cuando Lex trató de dañar la reputación de superman haciendo que todos lo odiaran y dando a conocer sus debilidades. Yo lo detuve.

-Explicate Lena, no juegues conmigo ahora.

-Mi hermano esta en la cárcel por causa mía. Yo lo expuse ante la gente, ante el gobierno y la policía.

Kara tomó aliento y trató de ocutar sus lágrimas, y confusión, todo aquello se le venía encima. Incluso desde antes de conocerse Lena había protegido lo justo y ella en un momento de debilidad la había señalado como todos lo demás.

-La clave eres tu, murmuró Kara. - Quizás de existir una Lena en mi tierra habríamos sobrevivido,

La rubia estaba en shock, pero estaba dispuesta a saber la verdad, así que se dio la vuelta y confrontó a la morena.

-Vamos mi amor. Quiero saber tu historia, sentenció la rubia.

Lena sonrió, y tomo la mano de Kara para colocarle un brazalete de tiempo, que la morena había desarrollado para que funcionará como acumulador y transmisor de energía.

-Gracias por confiar en mi, Kara.

-Te has ganado más que eso Lena.

Ambas mujeres se tomaron de la mano, y volaron lo más rápido que pudieron acumulando energía sinetica al rededor de sus cuerpos, las dos se miraron tiernamente antes de cruzar el barrera espacio/tiempo.


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10

La última vez que Kara había viajado así entre tierras estaba prácticamente inconsciente, pero ahora iba viajando de la mano de la persona que amaba terriblemente a pesar de todo. La morena se veía confiada, como si ya tuviese la certeza de que su invento funcionaba.

No tardaron mucho en llegar, tierra 1 era prácticamente la misma de donde ellas venían. Solo que como había pensando Lena habían llegado años antes de los sucesos de la destrucción de ese planeta, un poco tiempo después de que Kara llegase desde kripton.

-Así que, aquí estamos, murmuró la morena.

-Si, recuerdo este día, fue mi primer día de clases en secundaria.

-¿Como puedes saber eso Kara?

-La fecha, tu brazalete dice que día es. Respondió la rubia entre risas.

-Muy graciosa, entonces, ¿por donde empezamos?

-Creo que debemos observar un poco tu núcleo familiar, es decir. No se si es que nunca naciste o algo te pasó.

La morena asintió con la cabeza, y dio la dirección de donde estaba su casa de niña, la cual por sorpresa era la dirección correcta. La mansión de los Luthor estaba en Manhattan alejada un poco de la ciudad. Al principio Lena sintió miedo de sus recuerdos pues todo era como vivir su niñes de nuevo desde lejos y con menos paciencia.

En el patio de la casa, un joven Lex Luthor, trabajaba en la implentacion del viento como energía renovable.

-Vaya, no pensé que eso hubiese sido idea de él, interrumpió Kara.

-No lo fue, respondió la morena.

Kara entendió rápidamente lo que la mujer a su lado le decía. Y sintió tristeza, era como ver a una niña pequeña tratando de ser fuerte.

-No hay nada interesante que ver aquí, vinimos a verte, no a este tonto, murmuró la rubia.

La morena regresó en si y afirmó con la cabeza, para apuntar a un pequeño anexo de la casa, probablemente para el servicio que estaba desocupada.

-Ven, si no me equivoco la pequeña yo debe estar allí.

-Nunca he visto fotos tuyas de niña, se sonrojo la rubia.

-Pues espero que tengas una sorpresa hoy.

Ambas mujeres rieron y se acercaron en silencio hasta la ventana del lugar. Y sin duda, en su interior estaba una niña pequeña, de largos y oscuros cabellos, con una piel blanca y delicada, leyendo un libro de mecánica avanzada que sería complicado para cualquiera.

La rubia se sintió enternececida, por aquella niña, se veía indefensa pero confiada, Lena desde pequeña sabía quién sería o lo que iba a hacer y nunca dejó que nada la interrumpirá.

-¿Que debemos hacer ahora?, habló Kara.

-No lo sé realmente, sin duda estoy allí, pero si en el futuro de esta tierra no existo. ¿Que paso conmigo?

-¿Crees que acaso, te paso algo?

-Probablemente estare muerta dentro de poco.

Hubo un silencio incomodo entre las dos mujeres, Kara realmente no sabía cómo interpretar a la Lena que tenía enfrente, seguía siendo fuerte y decidida pero se encontraba más vulnerable que nunca, y era un enemigo que Kara esta vez no podía vencer.

En medio de las meditaciones de la rubia, la pequeña Lena se había percatado de que la observaban. Y como era de esperarse la niña no se asusto, sino sintio interés por las mujeres del exterior.

-Pueden pasar si lo desean, murmuró la pequeña.

Las dos mujeres tratagaron en seco, pues el pequeño murmuró de la niña solo podía ser oído por alguien excepcional, quizás la pequeña Lena estaba más adelantada de lo que esperaban.

-Debemos entrar, decidió Lena.

Y la rubia sin contradecir, la siguio hasta dentro de la habitación. Estando las dos adentro y de pie frente a una pequeña no supieron que decir.

-Son kriptonianas, verdad. La pequeña fue la primera en hablar.

-Si, lo somos. Murmuró la rubia.

-Lo imagine, nadie de este planeta puede escuchar así de bien por su propia cuenta.

-¿Como te llamas pequeña?, interrumpió la morena.

-Soy Lena, Lena Luthor, mucho gusto. Respondió la pequeña extendiendo su mano en saludo.

Lena se sintio terriblemente extraña en aquella situación. Su versión de niñez era todo lo que recordaba de sí misma.

-¿Qué haces aquí sola pequeña Lena?, habló la rubia.

-Trato de aprender sobre mecánica, quiero hacer mi primer robot. Respondió la pequeña.

-Es estupendo. Apuesto que será muy bonito.

-No quiero que sea bonito, solo quiero que ayude a las personas.

Lena que había estado observando en silencio se acerco a la niña. Y susurro un largo rato a su oído, la rubia con un pequeño esfuerzo podria escuchar pero quizo respetar el momento de ambas mujeres.

Después de las palabra de Lena la niña se noto incluso más animada que antes. Y corrió a mostrarle a Lena unos diseños en su cuaderno. Ambas versiones de la misma mujer se encontraban en perfecta armonía.

Y sin saber cómo, las tres se encontraron trabajando en un proyecto de robótica que bien pudo llegar a la Nasa por su avanzada calidad. La pequeña estaba rebosante de felicidad y de sorpresa con la fuerza e inteligencia de las kriptonianas, su familia siempre los habían despreciado a causa del superhombre pero ella, en secreto los admiraba.

Al final de la tarde, el prototipo de robot que incluía inteligencia artificial estaba terminado y funcionaba a la perfección. La pequeña estaba ansiosa de mostrarle a sus padres lo que había hecho, por primera vez podría ser ella la que salvará el día.

-Gracias Lena y gracias Kara. Dijo la pequeña para abrazarlas con fuerza.

-Fue todo un placer. Sonrió la rubia.

-Y no olvides nunca lo que te he dicho Lena, eres grande. Murmuró la morena.

La pequeña Lena se tomó su tiempo para abrazar a las dos mujeres como si fueran viejas amigas. Y se despidieron sin saber que sería la última vez que verían a esa pequeña.

-¿Qué debemos hacer Lena?

-Debemos avanzar un poco más, quiero asegurarme que hicimos lo correcto, respondió la morena.

La rubia sonrió y le dio la fecha en que comenzó la guerra contra Monitor, después de la caída de superman en manos de Lex Luthor, con suerte abría un mundo diferente ahora.

Pero apenas tocaron el año 2010 en tierra 1, Kara supo que la historia se había repetido y tenía que volver a vivir todo aquello.

La mayoría de ciudad nacional había sido destruida por el villano de mundos Monitor.

Sin remedio la rubia se dejó caer de rodillas, ya había olvidado todo eso.

-No cambió nada. Susurro la rubia entre lagrimas.

La morena no daba crédito a la destrucción de la ciudad y probablemente el mundo, apenas hacía unos años o para ella minutos había asegurado la supervivencia de tierra 1, salvando a su pequeña versión de si misma, pero todo lo que le había narrado la rubia estaba justo frente a ella.

El hecho de que Lena Luthor fuera alguien no había cambiado nada.

-Necesito ver a Cat Grant, habló la morena.

-Ella abandono su puesto como CEO de Catco hace años, murmuró la rubia.

-No pregunté qué estaba haciendo, necesito hablar con ella, nadie está mejor informada que ella.

-¿Porque piensas eso?

-Creo que nuestros mundos no son diferentes, solo ocurren en dos tiempos diferentes con sucesos diferentes. Pero básicamente son iguales.

-Nunca conocí a Cat Grant, ni se donde pueda encontrarse ahora.

-Kara, eres la persona con mejor oído y espíritu de reportera que allá conocido, puedes encontrarla.

La rubia cerró sus ojos e intentó oír la molesta voz de Cat Grant, supuso donde estaría así que solo necesitaba escuchar bien, pero nada, solo había silencio.

-No puedo, no se donde esta. O si aún esta con vida, dijo la rubia.

-Estamos perdidas, todo está destruido, lamento no poder salvar tu hogar Kara.

La rubia comenzó a reír tratando de disimular su tristeza.

-Este no es mi hogar, mi hogar eres tu Lena.

-Igual lamento no poder salvar esta tierra, la morena tomo aliento. - Pero no podemos rendirnos, si regresamos con las manos vacías seremos unas perdedoras y yo nunca pierdo.

La morena se elevó de entre los escombros de ciudad nacional, sabía que Cat Grant podía sobrevivir a todo aquello y que era la persona indicada para guiarlas ahora, sólo debía encontrarla.

La rubia decidió seguirla a las alturas, admiraba tanto la fortaleza de la morena que solía perderse entre sus ojos cada vez que estaba en plan de salvar el mundo.

-Eres hermosa Lena.

-No es buen momento Kara.

-Que no sea buen momento no significa que dejes de ser hermosa.

La morena se sonrojo, aún después de tantos años la rubia sabía cómo ponerla nerviosa, así que se tomó un tiempo para abrazarla, y tomar sus mejillas un tierno beso, fue delicado, pensó sólo en tomar sus labios y no ir más allá, se sentía siempre bien los labios delicados de la rubia, respondían con tanto fervor incluso cuando estaba dormida.

Así que cerró sus ojos y se perdió aún más, probablemente se quedaría sin labial rojo pero valía la pena, pero de un momento a otro la rubia dejó de responder, haciendo que la morena abriera de golpe sus ojos para darse cuenta que la rubia había sido golpeada por una especie de dardo de kriptonita en cuello, sus venas empezaban a tornarse verdes y perdía el conocimiento.

Lena rápidamente la tomó en brazos, no iba a dejarla caer, incluso cuando otro de esos dardos golpeó su cuello también. La morena sabía que estaban perdidas, dentro de poco caería igual que la rubia, asi que quizo salir de allí lo más rápido posible, pero ya era tarde, una red caía sobre ellas llevándolas de golpe hacia el suelo.


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11

La rubia tenía un terrible dolor, apenas podía abrir sus ojos, pero sabía que algo no andaba bien, no podía moverse para nada, tenía cadenas en sus manos y en sus piernas, y sólo escuchaba la respiración tranquila de Lena frente a ella.

-Vamos Kara, abre los ojos, despierta, se decía la rubia así misma.

Y finalmente lo logró, estaba terriblemente oscuro, tanto que sólo su visión de rayos x debilitada sólo le dio un detalle de dónde estaba Lena. ¿Que había pasado con ellas?, no podía saberlo, ni imaginarlo.

Trato de liberarse con todas sus fuerzas pero había algo en el aire que bloqueaba sus poderes.

-Es polvo de kriptonita, toxina de uranio, mercurio y bloqueo de luz solar, es efectivo con prácticamente cada alienigena invasor de este planeta. Interrumpió una voz en la oscuridad.

-¿Quien rayos eres, y que quieres?, respondió la morena.

-Que curioso estaba por preguntar lo mismo.

-Soy Kara Zor-El, última hija de Kripton, y he venido a salvar este mundo.

-¿Otra kriptoniana? Para ser un planeta destruido hay muchos de ustedes por aquí.

La morena que había estado escuchando todo en silencio, sonrió al notar quien era la misteriosa figura, solo una persona podía mantener ese humor tan retorcido después de la destrucción del mundo.

-La última de ustedes que vi. La chiquilla llamada Supergirl, murió hace tiempo luchando contra el Monitor, no sabemos realmente que sucedió, fue una batalla que no dejó ni un cuerpo que llorar.

La rubia recordaba bien esa batalla, no se había molestado en pensar que había pasado después de su derrota, pero al parecer los humanos habían sobrevivido a pesar de todo.

-Así que, Kara Zor-El, continuó hablando la castaña. - ¿Cómo piensas salvarnos?

-Algo peor que el Monitor se acerca, su nombre es...

-Darkseid , si lo sabemos. Conocemos bien al imbécil destructor, interrumpió la castaña.

-¿Pero, aún están con vida?, después de Darkseid.

-Necesitamos ayuda de varios metahumanos, murciélagos y amazonas, pero fue derrotado, ahora solo necesitamos reconstruir y evitar que otro idiota de otro mundo como ustedes nos fastidien.

La rubia no sabía que decir, siempre había oido esas historias pero nunca las había creído, hombres máquinas, humanos con poderes, murciélagos que atrapan criminales y mujeres guerreras, parecían mitos de pueblo, nisiquiera se había molestado es tratar de buscarlos o saber si eran reales.

-No somos el enemigo. Murmuró la rubia.

-Tampoco nosotros lo eramos pero aquí estamos, tratando de salvar lo poco que nos quedó.

-Cat Grant, no me sorprende que seas tu quien dirija el nuevo mundo. Hablo sonriente desde el fondo la morena que había estado en silencio hasta entonces.

-Te daré crédito por saber quien soy. Pero quiero la misma cortesia para saber a quien me dirijo.

-Soy Lena Luthor.

La castaña sonrió con sarcasmo.

-Justo cuando pensaba darte un voto de confianza, Lena Luthor murió hace poco. Durante la batalla con monitor, ella nos salvo a costa de su propia vida.

-Ella vivió hasta adulta, murmuró la rubia con una lagrima de alegría.

-Así es, ella no logró evitar la caída de los kriptonianos a causa de su hermano y de él Monitor, pero desde ese punto no descanso hasta corregir ese error. Reunió a cada miembro de la liga y dio la forma de destruir a Darkseid antes de ser asesinada por ese desgraciado.

Lena sonrió y supo que aún habiendo muerto había hecho lo correcto, estaba tranquila, pero ahora debía hacer lo mismo por su propio mundo.

-Mírame Cat Grant, quita esta oscuridad y mírame. Algo me dice que conocías a Lena Luthor de cerca, solo con mirar mi rostro sabrás que no miento.

La castaña estaba indecisa, no quería verse débil frente a sus hombres o frente a si misma, pero la voz de aquella mujer era idéntica a la de Lena.

-Encendiedan las luces. Grito Cat finalmente.

Y rápidamente obedecieron, al iluminarse por completo la habitación, la castaña quedó inmóvil al notar que Lena estaba libre de sus cadenas, y que todo ese tiempo solo había estado hablando frente a ella pudiendo arrancarle el corazón.

-¿Como te libéraste?, este gas es destructivo para todo ser menos los humanos. Y ningún humano puede romper cadenas de ese tamaño.

-No soy kriptoniana querida Cat, tampoco soy humana. Digamos que soy una mezcla.

-Eres igual a ella, solo que más mayor.

-Soy Lena Luthor, en ningún momento te he mentido.

La sala se empezó a llenar poco a poco de hombres murmurando sorprendidos, "es ella", decían al no poder negar que ambas mujeres se veían exactamente iguales.

-Lena Luthor es una heroina para los humanos, ella representa el poder que tenemos los humanos sobre los que tienen superpoderes, siguió hablando Cat.

-La Lena que es su heroina murió como eso. Como una heroina, yo, solo deseaba saber que había futuro para nuestro mundo, murmuró la morena.

-Liberen a la kriptoniana, ordenó Cat.

Rápidamente quitaron las cadenas de Kara. La rubia apenas se podía quedar en pie, pero la morena la sostuvo rápidamente con una sonrisa.

-No te dejaré caer mi amor. Le susurro al oído la morena.

-Lo hiciste Lena, los salvaste. Le respondió la rubia.

-Aún tenemos otro lugar que salvar.

-Si, tu hogar aún está en peligro.

-¿Mi hogar?, si imagino que desearás quedarte aquí y continuar tu vida en tu tierra con tu gente.

-No Lena, quiero quedarme contigo, quiero salvar nuestro hogar. Y envejecer contigo.

Cat quien había estado aguantando tantas muestras de afecto ya no pudo aguantar más, y comenzó a toser falsamente para que se alejaran las mujeres.

-Disculpen las muestras de amor me dan alergia. Murmuró la castaña.

-Una disculpa Cat, respondió Lena.

-Ahora quiero que me expliquen todo eso, que estaban hablando. Tu rubia ¿ eres de esta tierra?.

-Yo soy supergirl, no morí con Monitor solo quede atrapada en el espacio/tiempo y termine con Lena.

-Asi que tu eres Lena Luthor y tu eres Supergirl. Dos de las heroínas de nuestra tierra que han muerto pero se encuentran aquí hablando conmigo. La castaña se quedo mirando la pared un rato. - Si puedo imaginarme algo como eso, siempre pensé que ustedes harían una gran pareja.

-No dijimos nada sobre ser pareja, resoplo la morena.

-No es necesario. No soy idiota Lena.

-Pues me alegra que sigas igual que siempre Cat.

La castaña le hizo una invitación a las mujeres para que salieran de allí, a lo que ahora era la parte reconstruida de ciudad nacional. No era mucho pero parecía una ciudad futurista de una novela gráfica, ambas mujeres estaban sorprendidas.

-Después de la muerte de Lena, todo pasó a mis manos, industrias Lexcorp tenía un archivo de emergencia para reconstrucción inmediata, relataba la castaña.

-¿Lexcorp pasó a tus manos?, interrumpió la morena.

-Así es, por petición expresa tuya querida, siempre fuiste muy lista. Bueno como decía, las pérdidas humanas fueron pocas pero con respecto a lo material quedamos en ruinas, de alguna forma, dentro de los archivos de Lexcorp se tenía conocimiento de este acontecimiento pues había archivos de la liga y lugares dispuestos para salvar a los civiles.

-Cat. Lena tomó con fuerza el brazo de la mujer. - Necesito saber ¿Como morí?

-Sabía que preguntarías eso. Verás siempre sentiste admiración por los kriptonianos, me confesaste en algún momento que dos de ellos te habían ayudado con eras niñas y que necesitabas devolver el favor. Cuando los kriptonianos murieron en batalla, no dejaste de idear la forma de vengarlos.

Reunir a la liga fue lo primero, pero su fuerza combinada no era suficiente, necesitaban un plan con Darkseid , era demasiado poderoso incluso para ellos. Entonces fue cuando fuiste a la isla de las amazonas, solo ellas tenían registro de ese destructor, y la idea de como derrotarlo vino después.

La castaña tomó asiento como si tratara de tomar fuerzas para continuar. Ella y Lena siempre habían sido amigas, incluso había pensado en dejarle Catco antes de todo aquello, pero ahora Lena le había dejado Lexcorp y no tenia a donde huir.

-¿Qué fue lo que hizo?, grito la rubia con frenesí.

-Nadie lo sabe, sólo sabemos que ambos se destruyeron en medio de una explosión de luz en el muro de la fuente.

Las palabras de Cat parecían una ridiculez sin sentido, pero Lena agradeció igualmente su sinceridad, sabía que todo cobraría sentido en su momento.

Después de un rato de silencio incomodo Cat decidió retirarse, dejó a las mujeres con las llaves de la habitación que Lena habia diseñado para si misma pero nunca pudo usar. Y sin más quedaron a solas sin saber que hacer después.

-Debemos regresar a tierra 18 Kara. La invasión no tardará mucho en ocurrir, debemos estar listas.

-No, Lena, debemos regresar pero prometeme que no intervendrás, eso sólo causa su muerte.

-Y que esperas que haga, que sólo me siente y espere a que tu y la liga hagan todo el trabajo.

-No digo eso, solo no quiero ponerte en riesgo, no quiero perderte.

La morena no pudo responder más ante las lágrimas de la rubia. Se veía tan inconsolable al solo imaginar estar sin ella, eso la conmovió.

-Mi amada kriptoniana, siempre estaré contigo.

-Y yo contigo.

La rubia se dejó llevar sin control alguno, abalanzandose sobre Lena como una leona, prácticamente le arranco la ropa a tirones arañando su pecho, siempre había sido delicada con Lena pero hoy la deseaba tanto.

Tomo sus senos erectos en sus manos, y los apretó para que Lena gimiera, beso el cuello de la morena. Lena no se quedó atrás y desabrocho la camisa de su compañera, y desapareció sus pantalones de un solo tirón, le gustaba como la rubia trataba de dominarla pero era ella la que siempre terminaba mandando.

-¿Como me quieres hoy?, le susurro la rubia en el oído.

-Te quiero boca abajo sobre la cama. Trasero arriba.

La rubia rápidamente obedeció, y se estiró a lo largo de la cama como un animal ansioso. Movió en el aire su trasero pidiendo en voz baja que Lena le diera una nalgada. La morena sin pensarlo lo hizo, dejando su mano marcada sobre la suave piel de la rubia.

-Otra por favor. Suplico la kriptoniana.

Y Lena le obedeció. Sonoramente su mano impactó de nuevo contra sus nalgas mientras la rubia daba pequeños saltos de placer. Después Lena pasó sus manos por toda la espalda de la rubia, dejando las uñas un poco marcadas en ella, soltó delicadamente el brasier que llevaba y beso cada lunar que Kara tenia.

-Eres hermosa mi amor, le dijo Lena mordiendo su oreja.

Kara estaba demasiado distraída para responder, estaba terriblemente deseosa y sabía que Lena quería jugar un rato. Lentamente la morena bajó las bragas de la rubia, y le dio una pequeña pero fuerte mordida en el lugar donde aún quedaba el rojo marcado en la piel.

La rubia se estiró hacia adelante, pero Lena la sostuvo bien de las caderas.

-Si te mueves te castigare Kara.

Y sin más remedio comenzó a besar desde atrás los labios exteriores de la rubia, Kara que no había estado antes en esa posición, apretó las sábanas cada vez más fuerte a medida que Lena entraba más y más en su interior.

Su lengua tan hábil, sabía donde tocarla a la perfección, sabía donde debía pasear con delicadeza y donde presionar con ánimo antes de pasar a su clitoris. La morena siempre esperaba que estuviera a punto de explotar antes de la lamerlo para hacerla acabar.

Pero esta vez no sería tan fácil, Lena no buscaba un récord de orgasmos, buscaba solo uno que las dejara en las nubes.

Así que, cuando la rubia ya estába en su espasmos, se detuvo su lengua y le dio la vuelta a su amante. Dejó su pelvis sobre la de rubia, y se movió delicadamente como si danzara sobre ella.

La rubia estaba sintiendo cada movimiento de la pelvis de Lena era embriagador, pero deseaba más. La quería adentro, la queria completamente suya.

-Por favor mi amor, mi Lena usa tus dedos.

La morena mordió un pezon antes de entrar en Kara. Fue fácil usar dos dedos, la rubia estaba húmeda hasta más no poder.

Cada movimiento de Lena ella podía sentirlo, cada pequeño jugueteo de sus dedos, cada beso en su piel.

Y finalmente no pudo más, la rubia se dejó llevar por uno de los mejores orgasmos hubiese tenido, sus piernas le temblaban como si fuesen de gelatina. La morena, sonriente beso a la rubia una y otra vez hasta que necesito aire.

Después se sento sobre las caderas de la rubia en perfecta sincronía de sus pelvis. Y comenzó de nuevo su danza de fricción excitandose primero ella con los senos perfectos de la kriptoniana, firmes y suaves.

Lena tomó la mano de la rubia y la lamio para alentarla a entrar en ella, le faltaba poco para correrse y quería hacerlo con los dedos de Kara en su interior. La rubia no dudo y la penetro conforme Lena se movía sobre ella.

Se sentía embriagador y sabía que dentro de poco el movimiento pelvico de Lena sobre su alborotado clitoris la harían terminar de nuevo, solo quería hacerlo al mismo tiempo que su amada. Y no demoró mucho pues a los pocos movimientos un órgasmo las cruzo a ambas, produciendo un gemido unísono y terminando con dos mujeres sudorosas una sobre la otra.

Al día siguiente, el sol las cubrió ligeramente por la ventana de la habitación, a Lena siempre le había gustado despertar así, nada de despertadores, solo el sol sobre el rostro de Kara, nada podía compararse con eso.

-Por favor, no te arriesgues más de lo necesario Lena.

-Buenos días también para ti mi amor.

-Hablo en serio, te necesito. Y hoy debemos volver a tierra 18, no dejaré que nada te pase.

-Puede que solo sea la mitad de fuerte y resistente que tu, pero soy más fuerte que mi antiguo yo. Estaré bien.

-¿Me lo prometes?

-Lo prometo.

Sellaron la promesa con un beso. Y salieron a despedirse de Cat Grant, debían dejarle los mejores deseos para quien ahora guiaba lo que quedaba del mundo.

-Fue un placer verte de nuevo Lena Luthor, habló Cat mientras apretaba la mano de la morena.

-Cuida este mundo por mi y por supergirl.

-Hago mejor trabajo que ustedes dos queridas.

Por un momento pensaron en abrazarse pero Cat no era así, todo fue formal y practico. Y en menos de un parpadeo las dos mujeres estaban de regreso en la oficina de Lena en tierra 18, con la esperanza renovada


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12

Ciudad nacional nunca le había parecido a Lena tan hermosa, y le pareció una jugada del destino que su asistente Eve le informará que Cat Grant deseaba verla lo más pronto posible. No podría negarse a recibirla, en el fondo sentía a Cat como una amiga.

-Señorita Grant, bienvenida a Lexcorp.

-Sin cortesías Lena, quiero hablar contigo.

-Toma asiento por favor. ¿Que puedo hacer por ti?

-Venderé Catco World Media. Y quiero que sepas que serias la primera opción para sucederme como CEO.

-¿Porque haría yo algo así?, nunca fue mi fuerte los medios de comunicación.

-La pequeña supergirl quedaría muy triste sin Catco, hablo Kara desde varias calles de distancia, sabiendo que Lena podría oírla.

-He forjado un imperio Lena. No dejaré todo mi esfuerzo a manos de un hombre, además, quiero retirarme, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que tuve tiempo para mi, insistió Cat.

-Vamos Lena comprale Catco a supergirl, sería divertido verte de jefa de la pequeña, además la necesitamos cerca para ayudarnos a reunir a la liga. Seguía riendo Kara a la distancia.

-Querida Cat, pensandolo bien. Deseo incursionar en el mundo de los medios de comunicación, tenemos un trato.

Cat Grant, supo al instante que el cambio de Lena se debía a la rubia, pero no insistió en hablar de ello. Sólo firmó los papeles para la venta y le dio el último empujón a supergirl o mejor dicho a su asistente Kara en la dirección correcta y le dejó el destino del mundo a Lena Luthor como mentora de superheroinas.

-Realmente lo hiciste, compraste Catco World Media, se acerco Kara volando por la ventana.

-Creo que será divertido mirar a la pequeña de cerca.

-No puedo creerlo. Es como si nada hubiera pasado. Es como si todos olvidarán rápidamente un acontecimiento tras otro. Hace unas horas destruiste un edificio y ahora Cat Grant te ofrece su compañía en venta.

-De hecho mi amor. Han pasado varios meses desde eso.

La morena le mostró un periódico a Kara la cual parecía que había ignorado por completo el tiempo que habían estado en tierra 1.

-Quería regresar lo antes posible antes de crear alguna paradoja extraña que después nos trajera problemas. Sin mencionar que las horas allá son como días aquí.

-¿Como sabes eso Lena?

-Es terminología básica de la ciencia ficción, acaso nunca viste Doctor Who.

-Comparas nuestras vidas con una serie.

-Una gran serie. Querrás decir.

La rubia levantó sus manos en señal de rendición, cuando la morena decía algo en serio era mejor respetarlo por más loco que sonara pues ella siempre tenía su base para todas las respuestas.

-Bueno mi hermosa CEO. ¿Cuál es el siguiente paso?

-Debemos unir a la liga, siento que la invasion de Darkseid está cerca.

-De acuerdo, según recuerdo hay varios metahumanos, un hombre maquina y algo así como un murciélago.

-Ellos serán de mucha ayuda pero, necesito encontrarla a ella primero.

La morena doblo la pantalla del ordenador para revelar una fotografía bastante mal hecha de lo que parecía una musculosa mujer con espada y escudo al mejor estilo romano.

-Se le conoce como la mujer maravilla, varios relatan haberla visto, es una especie de heroina discreta.

-Me gustan sus botas, ella debe ser la amazona. Su gente tiene el secreto para vencer a Darkseid según lo que dijo Cat.

-Así es, así que por ahora la pequeña Kara estará protegiendo a la ciudad mientras tu buscas al resto de estos héroes y yo a la amazona.

-Suena como un plan para mi. Pero ¿como voy a encontrarlos?

Lena le entrego a la rubia todos los archivos que poseía sobre estos héroes. Y se despidieron una vez más, pasarían tiempo lejos la una de la otra pero con suerte mantendrían a salvo el planeta.

Con una sonrisa la rubia abandono la oficina de Lena, dejando a la morena con un pequeño archivo con una sola palabra escrito en el "Themyscira" el lugar de origen de las amazonas, allí podría encontrar las respuestas al futuro que pronto la asfixiaria.

El único problema era que no se sabía nada de ese lugar más que leyendas, nadie había estado nunca allí, ni había señal de que fuera real. Una isla en medio de la nada, protegida por los dioses donde habitaban mujeres inmortales y guerreras, parecía una fantasía sexual de algún adolescente.

La morena pasó su lengua por el orilló de sus labios, aún podía sentir el sabor de la kriptoniana, pero no deseaba distraerse de nuevo. Así que comenzó su investigación con las pocas apariciónes de la mujer maravilla.

Realmente era sorprendente, aparecía y desaparecía sin problemas, y su poder era idéntico al del hombre de acero. Nunca había sido una figura pública pero levantaba el ánimo de las personas, muchos fueron salvados por ella, así que lo primero que Lena haría sería conversar con cada persona que la hubiera visto.

Alguno mentían para llamar la atención, otros parecían querer protegerla asi que no fue fácil dar con un nombre, pero finalmente una anciana que había estado en la segunda guerra mundial habló de ella, habian compartido tiempo juntas como secretarias, pero desde el principio la mujer se comportaba de manera liberal.

-Solía ir por la calle con un enorme escudo buscando a Ares el Dios de la guerra, comentó la anciana.

-¿Y como se veía ella?

-Creeme pequeña cuando la veas lo sabrás, Diana no es alguien que pase desapercibida.

-Diana, ¿así se llama?

-Diana Prince, así se presentó el día en que el piloto Trevor la llevó a la Oficina.

-Gracias, no tiene idea de cuanto me ha ayudado.

-Si que lo sé señorita Luthor, el se aproxima. Nosotras lo sabemos.

La anciana causó una impresión en Lena poco peculiar, en ningun momento le había dicho su nombre pero sin duda la mujer mayor sabia quien era ella y por que había ido hasta allá. Al principio le dio importancia al asunto y prometió encargarse de eso después, la prioridad era encontrar a Diana Prince, donde fuera que estuviese.

Como era de esperarse no había registros de ella, sin dirección, sin nacimiento, sin muerte. Debía pensar algo mejor, si ella tratara de ocultar su identidad secreta buscaría la forma de nunca llamar la atención, pero cuando se vive tantos años entre los hombres es poco probable que no se acumulen riquezas.

Por suerte para Lena, habían pocas mujeres ricas, discretas, menores de 30 años, viviendo en el anonimato, que parecieran diosas griegas. No fue difícil encontrarla cerca de las costas de Italia, Diana Prince, nada más y nada menos era lo que Lena se esperaba.

-Señorita Luthor, es un placer recibirla aunque advierto que no es de mi interés hacer negocios, saludo gratamente la diosa de casi dos metros.

-De hecho señorita Prince mi insistencia por verla no fue por un negocio esa solo fue mi excusa para que me recibiera, seria extraño si rechazará a un Luthor.

-Entonces, ¿porque se molesto en venir hasta acá para verme?

-Por Themyscira.

Diana dejó la copa de vino que sostenía y miro a Lena fijamente como si la hubieran insultado.

-No se, que significa esa palabra, respondió Diana.

-Supongo que le debo una explicación, es de mi conocimiento que allí se encuentran las bibliotecas más antiguas de la humanidad con información no sólo de este planeta sino de otros y el peligro que podrian significar los habitantes de estos.

-Habla muy elegantemente señorita Luthor, pero la última vez que alguien como yo confío en un Luthor termino muy mal.

Al parecer los errores de su hermano nunca iban a dejar de perseguir a Lena, era su peso y debía demostrar su valía siempre, así que sin dudar, se levantó de su asiento, y camino hasta la orilla del balcón.

-Escuché que usted señorita Prince es incapaz de dejar a alguien morir.

Y se lanzó hacia el precipicio cubierto por el agua marina azul y peligrosa. Lo que provocó que Diana sin ninguna duda corriera tras ella, solo para darse cuenta que la morena flotaba tranquilamente unos metros más abajo.

-Así que puedes volar. No sabía que los Luthor tuvieran esas habilidades.

-No las tienen, las conseguí por que una kriptoniana confío en mi lo suficiente, para ayudarme a detener a Darkseid.

-¿Darkseid?, no había escuchado ese nombre en años.

-Sabes quién es no es verdad, y sabes lo que hace. Dentro de poco Diana un hombre llamado Monitor vendrá aquí y será solo el inicio de la destrucción de nuestro mundo. Un grupo de personas con asombrosas habilidades como las tuyas podrán detenerlo, pero eso traerá a Darkseid a nuestro mundo y solo con el secreto que las amazonas guardan podremos derrotarlo.

-No suelo hacer muchos amigos, pero si tiene razón señorita Luthor, estamos en problemas.

-Kara Zor-El y Kal-El, están buscando en este momento reunir a una liga de personas como tu para salvarnos.

-Sin duda me unire a ellos.

-Te lo agradezco mucho, te diré como reunirte con ellos, pero antes, por favor Diana, llévame a tu tierra, no pienso tejer en mi oficina mientras los demás pelean por mi. La respuesta esta en Themyscira y voy a encontrarla.

-Puedo llevarte hasta allí, pero entrar depende solo de ti. Ninguna amazona dará sus secretos a una extraña. Ganartelas ya será tu trabajo.

La morena sonrió y aceptó cada consejo que Diana le dio, ser aceptada por las amazonas no sería fácil y realmente no sabía cuánto tiempo tenía antes de la invasión.

Apenas se dieron las manos en señal de confianza, Diana le indicó a Lena que la siguiera, y emprendieron el camino hacia la isla de las amazonas, en el estrafalario avión invicible de Diana.

Era una forma práctica de no ser vistas, pero a Lena le pareció que contemplar el océano debajo de sus pies era algo que no iba a olvidar pronto.

-¿Asustada señorita Luthor? Bromeó la amazona.

-Nada que un whisky invisible no pueda arreglar.

-Que graciosa, espero que mi madre aprecie ese humor tuyo.

-Nunca he sido buena para satisfacer madres me temo.

Diana solo empezó a reír tontamente, haciendo a Lena sorprenderse de lo fácil que era hablar con la mujer maravilla. Sin duda la humildad era algo en ella y eso a Lena le causaba confianza.

-Ya casi llegamos señorita Luthor.

La morena quedó boquiabierta en el momento que el avión cruzo una nube oscura que parecía una tormenta para encontrarse con una pequeña isla perfectamente verde adornada con el más precioso sol.

Cada árbol, cada gota de arena, parecía el retrato de un verdadero paraíso. Diana descendió el avión cerca de una delegación de bienvenida en la costa de la isla, al ver a las amazonas sólo pudo pensar en una cosa.

"Demonios, esto no es la fantasía de un adolescente, es la fantasía de un dios".

-Bienvenida Diana, hija mía, saludo con un gran abrazo la reina.

-Madre, ha pasado un tiempo desde que nos vimos.

-Temo que mucho tiempo ha sido, tanto que me extraño tu mensaje de que ibas a regresar.

-Lo hice madre porque nuevamente nuestro mundo peligra. Esta mujer es Lena Luthor, y sabe que Darkseid pronto atacará la tierra, desea detenerlo.

La imponente reina se poso frente a Lena, obsevandola de pies a cabeza. La morena nunca se había sentido tan pequeña, ni tan poco hermosa frente a ninguna mujer antes.

La reina era de 1.90, con una piel bronceada por el sol, con brazos y piernas bien moldeados, unos ojos azules y un cabello rubio perfecto que hacia juego con su enorme corona.

-Una mujer que busca salvar a otros siempre es bienvenida aquí, murmuró la reina.

La morena solo hizo una reverencia pues sentía que las palabras no saldrían de su boca.

-Disculpala madre, esta un poco nerviosa pero esta igualmente dispuesta a recibir el entrenamiento adecuado para convertirse en amazona y leer los pergaminos antiguos.

La reina abrazo a su hija en forma de despedida pues sabía que Diana debía unirse al resto de la liga, se giro y vio a Lena quien aún estaba inmóvil, se acerco sin pena y coloco sus manos en los hombros de la morena.

-Mi nombre es Hipolita, y estaré a tu servicio Lena Luthor.


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo 13

La guardia de Themyscira escolto a Lena a su habitación, la reina le había indicado que sólo una amazona puede leer los pergaminos antiguos, así que debía ser entrenada y bautizada como una guerrera antes de cumplir con su objetivo.

Al día siguiente comenzaría su entrenamiento, tenía prohibido usar sus poderes, solo podía usar sus manos, su inteligencia y un traje de cuero ajustado que las aprendices usaban.

Esa noche sólo pudo pensar en Kara antes de dormir, la extrañaba mucho a pesar de tener poco tiempo separadas. El olor de su cabello dorado era lo que la ayudaba a consolidar el sueño, asi que poco dormiria esa noche.

Muchas preguntas llenaban su mente, si lograba salvar la tierra y sobrevivir quizás dejaría todo a manos de alguien más y se dedicaría solo a su amada, un hogar, una mascota y quizás un hijo.

Pero si su destino era fallar y morir, habían tantas cosas que no había hecho o probado. Ver el amanecer en el mar, pasear tomada de la mano del amor de su vida, ser madre.

"Demonios" se regaño a sí misma por encontrarse de nuevo pensando en eso, desde que había visto a una versión más joven de ella misma solo podía pensar en ser madre. Cuando realmente debía pensar en salvar a todos.

El amanecer llegó y antes de que el sol comenzará a salir Lena ya se habia puesto su uniforme de cuero, era liviano y no limitaba sus movimientos.

Tocaron a la puerta, para invitarla al desayuno, era una tradición que las amazonas se reunieran para la comida al menos una vez al día, en el gran salón del palacio, era la forma más simple mantenerse comunicadas, protegidas y escuchadas por su reina.

Por supuesto nunca antes había habido una extraña entre ellas, algunas la miraban con curiosidad y otras con algo de recelo, pero la morena no se preocupo por las miradas hasta que la reina dio un discurso dirigido a ella.

-Hermanas, entre nosotras hoy se sienta , una mortal. Ella ha venido a salvar su mundo, nuestro mundo, así que bebera con nosotras, se sentara con nosotras, peleará con nosotras y será una de nosotras.

El salón se lleno de aplausos y buenas miradas, Lena estaba en buenas manos, aunque aún le faltaba mucho camino para ser como ellas.

Después del desayuno empezó su entrenamiento, jamás había tocado una espada antes o un escudo, eran más pesados de lo que había pensado. Sabía perfectamente que no podía usar sus poderes, pero le sorprendio la fuerza de aquella mujeres.

En su primer combate, fue derribada en menos de veinte segundos, la otra mujer nisiquiera llevaba una espada, solo su enorme puño contra el rostro de la morena.

La comandante de las amazonas parecía gozar con aquello, pero se decidió a darle instrucciones finalmente.

Sostener la espada con propiedad, usar un escudo, correr, esquivar obstáculos, el arco y la flecha. Todo eso debía dominar y estaba decidía a hacerlo.

En su segunda batalla, fue más osada, si la mujer que enfrentaba no usaba armas ella tampoco lo haría. Dejó su espada y su escudo, levantando los brazos en señal de defensa, muchas rieron cada vez que golpeaba el suelo como una muñeca, pero seguía levantándose.

Para cuando terminó el entrenamiento tenía moretones y le sangraba el labio. Podía tener los poderes de un kriptoniano pero aún no era tan resistente como ellos.

La morena camino para darse un baño, no necesitaba una sanadora por ahora pero la sangre seca no le quedaba bien, así que se desnudo en las aguas termales que emanaba en las cuevas y descanso allí un rato.

-Fue un día difícil, interrumpió una voz.

-Siempre son días difíciles su majestad.

-Puedes llamarme Hipolita si deseas.

-Puedo saber Hipolita, ¿qué motivos traen a la reina a ver a una aprendiz?

-Sal de ahí y te mostraré.

Lena sonrió, y tomo la toalla que había traído, por una extraña razón sabia que podía confiar en aquella mujer, así que la siguio por los túneles hasta llegar a una habitación solitaria en el palacio.

-Estos son libros sobre el entretenimiento de las amazonas, desde como sujetar una espada hasta las mejores estrategias de batalla, le comento la reina.

-Gracias pero, ¿por qué me das esto?

-Me recuerdas a alguien que conocí hace mucho tiempo, además si sigues así solo lograrás que te mantén, puedes venir aquí cuando gustes.

La morena hizo una reverencia de nuevo a la reina antes de que se marchará la cual respondió con una sonrisa.

-Nos veremos pronto Lena, y recuerda que aquí no hacemos reverencias entre hermanas.

La morena un poco apenada tomo el primer libro y comenzó a leer. No le importo que estaba desnuda, ni el tiempo que pudiera estar allí, su objetivo sería alcanzado.

Los días siguientes fueron igual de difíciles, cada noche terminaba con golpes en todo cuerpo y cada noche hacia su rutina de ejercicios con un libro en su mano.

Perfeccionó su técnica de montar a caballo, aprendió a usar la espada con habilidad, a pensar como un equipo y a proteger a sus hermanas.

La mayoría la habían recibido bien, y las demás se limitaban a hablar a sus espaldas. Tuvo maestras impresionantes mejores que las que sus padres le habían pagado, las lenguas antiguas siempre se le habían hecho difíciles pero en menos de un mes ya podía hablar griego y latín.

Estaba casi lista para ser amazona, solo le faltaba dominar el arco y la flecha, pero era su debilidad.

Por horas se paraba en el campo de tiro y se veía fallar una y otra vez. No podía creer que el fracaso la alcanzaría allí.

-Es por la posición de tu espalda. Nuevamente la reina interrumpía su momento a solas.

-Es por mi falta de puntería.

La reina se acerco sonriente hasta ella, con un arco y varias flechas, las cuales lanzó rápidamente dando en los blancos sin ninguna falla.

-Eres muy buena en esto su majestad.

Hipolita solo se paro detrás de Lena sin mencionar ni una palabra más, bajo su mano delicadamente por la espalda de la morena, hasta llegar a sus caderas, haciendo que la otra mujer estuviera rígida de los nervios.

Sus manos eran suaves pero musculosas, como acero cubierto en seda, olía a deliciosas rosas, y no se detuvo hasta que sus manos pasearon por sus hombros y sus brazos, colocándola en una posición perfecta de tiro, con el hombro alto, y la espalda recta.

-Bien Lena, ahora dispara.

La flecha salió en un perfecto tiro, rompiendo a la mitad la flecha que la reina había lanzado segundos antes.

La sonrisa en el rostro de la morena era evidente.

-Gracias Hipolita, me has dado el último paso.

-Te sonrojaste Lena.

La morena había olvidado lo mucho que le había gustado el toque de la reina en su cuerpo, había relacionado sin querer a sus caricias y ahora estaba sonrojada como una inocente virgen.

-Yo, lo siento mucho. Debe pensar que soy una tonta por esta situación, respondió la morena.

-Nada de eso, pienso que eres maravillosa. Y sería un honor invitarte a cenar conmigo.

-Me encantaría.

-Te veo esta noche al oscurecer.

Y sin más la reina se retiro, dejando a Lena un poco confundida y deseosa. Nunca antes había sentido atracción hacia otra persona que no fuera Kara, pero Hipolita la hacía recordar su lado más salvaje.

O simplemente se estaba imaginando demasiadas cosas, probablemente la reina solo quería ser amable, cenar con ella sería su forma de agradecerle por su hospitalidad, después de todo pronto sería amazona y descubría la forma de derrotar a Darkseid y volver junto a su amada kriptoniana.

Para la cena Lena había optado por un vestido sencillo, llevaba poco tiempo allí y no tenía mucha vida social, pero era su costumbre tener siempre algo bonito que ponerse en casos como estos.

Pronto oscureceria y debía ir rápido al castillo, así que se peino lo mejor que pudo y busco su caballo. Para la sorpresa de la morena la guardia real era mínima esa noche, solo dos mujeres que la escoltaron al comedor donde Hipolita la esperaba.

La reina también había optado por un vestido semiformal, en color blanco, que dejaba ver sus piernas a la perfección, "Esto no puede ser" pensó Lena cuando se encontró admirando de más a la reina.

-Me alegro que me acompañes hoy Lena.

-El honor es todo mío Hipolita.

-Toma asiento por favor, ¿cómo sigue tu entrenamiento? La comandante me informa que estas lista para tu iniciación, ¿es verdad eso?

-Es verdad, estoy lista para unirme a su hermandad de amazonas.

-Me encuentro muy feliz de saberlo, hace muchos años que no tenía el placer de observar a alguien como tu, eres admirable en más de un sentido.

La morena comenzó a sentir que se le subía la sangre al rostro. Hipolita era la reina de las amazonas, había vencido al dios Hércules y mantenido a salvo a todo su pueblo, sin mencionar lo bien que se veía su piel tan bronceada.

Sin notarlo Lena se encontró tocando la mano de la reina, tratando de conseguir un acercamiento de ella.

-Tus ojos Lena, tienes ojos de una diosa.

-Es un halago viniendo de una diosa real.

-No soy una diosa, la magia que nos mantiene aquí es lo que nos hace poderosas e inmortales, pero no soy más que una mujer, que ha pasado mucho tiempo sola.

Hipolita sirvió dos copas de vino de ambrosía, era la bebida más afrodisíaca de la isla y sólo habían unas pocas botellas, Lena sabía que la reina iba en serio.

-Bueno Hipolita, quieres hablarme de Darkseid.

-Se le conoce como el mayor conquistador del universo, viaja de planeta en planeta haciéndolos polvos a la menor resistencia. Su planeta natal es Apokolips, ascendiendo al poder después de matar a su padre, siempre ha querido nuestro planeta desde la aparición de Superman y su prima, ellos tienen poder ilimitado que el desea.

-¿Como se puede detener?

-¿Alguna vez has escuchado de la Ecuación Anti-Vida?

La morena negó con la cabeza sintiendo interés por lo que la reina decía.

-Es la mayor fuerza del universo, es capaz de dar vida o destruir por completo. Siempre ha sido la obsesión de ese monstruo resolver el misterio que envuelve, pienso que si lograrán resolver esa Ecuación también lograrían resolver como vencerlo.

-O causaría la destrucción inmediata de todo el universo, por eso no dejan que nadie lea los pergaminos secretos. En ellos se encuentran la manera de encontrar la Ecuación Anti-Vida.

-Así es Lena, es nuestro deber sagrado proteger esos secretos. Y pronto también será el tuyo como hermana amazona.

Lena sonrió de satisfacción, estaba cenando con la reina y pronto sabría como salvar el mundo, en lo personal creía que era un pequeño triunfo.

-Majestad, ¿cómo podría agradecerle esta oportunidad?

-Aún no has ganado esa oportunidad, debes cumplir el reto de Artemisa, la diosa ha de probarte, si vences serás amazona y si no, serás polvo.

-Es un riesgo que tomaré.

La reina se veía más que feliz en compañía de la morena, durante toda la conversación habían estado coqueteando ligeramente entre ellas, con miradas y pequeños toques, ninguna de las dos perdía la oportunidad de tocar a la otra con la más mínima excusa.

Al terminar la velada, Lena debía retirarse pues no era adecuado que pasara más tiempo con la reina, así que fue a despedirla con un beso en la mejilla, el cual la reina recibió y devolvió con un tierno abrazo.

-Gracias Hipólita por todo.

La reina solo se detuvo frente a ella, y pasó sus dedos por el orilló del cabello de la morena.

-Solo lamento no haberte conocido antes, eres hermosa pero tu corazón palpita por una sola persona.

Lena se conmocionó por la sabiduría de la reina, sin duda ella también la deseaba pero no más de lo que podía desear a la rubia. Así que se levantó de puntillas y le regalo un pequeño beso en la comisura de los labios a la reina.

-Buenas noches Majestad, fue lo que dijo la morena antes de retirarse a su habitación.


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo 14

Finalmente el día de su iniciación había llegado, estaba nerviosa, su armadura era más pesada de la que acostumbraba, llevaba mucho metal.

La espada y el escudo estaban listos, solo esperaba el llamado de la reina para salir a la arena.

Escuchaba a la multitud gritar, había pasado mucho tiempo desde una iniciación, quizás muchas rezaban por su fracaso.

-Hermanas, hoy los dioses nos acompañan una vez más. Grito desde afuera Hipolita. - Una vez más una de nosotras demostrará su valía ante nosotras y ante sí misma.

La morena trataba de controlarse.

-Lena Luthor, este es tu llamado. Continuo gritando la reina. - ¿Cóntestas el llamado de los dioses?.

El silencio se hizo presente en toda la arena, la morena sentía la adrenalina asi que dio la señal para que abrieran las puertas. Camino sin miedo hasta el centro levantando su espada, hace años en su oficina nunca habría imaginado terminar en un lugar así.

-Este reto consiste, en dos partes, la prueba del cuerpo donde te enfrentarás Lena Luthor a varias de nuestras mejores guerreras en medio de la nada y la prueba del alma donde serás probada ante los dioses. Tendrás tres días para hacer tu recorrido, desde este punto hasta la cumbre de los dioses y regresar, fue el discurso de la comandante de la guardia.

La reina se levantó y le lanzó una bendición a Lena mientras le daban su caballo.

-Buena suerte mi hermosa. Susurro la reina sabiendo que solo Lena podía oírla.

Y así salió cabalgando de allí hacia la montaña de los dioses.

La primera tarde fue sencillo, cabalgo tan rápido que era improbable que alguien la siguiera, recorrio todo el valle sin detenerse hasta que sintió el cansancio en su caballo, entonces se detuvo y le dio de beber al animal. Era un ser peculiar de pelo negro y enorme caballo, parecía que le entendía a la perfección y eso le agradaba.

-Se que tu nombre amigo es Neron pero algo me dice que no te gusta, ¿puedo llamarte Sebastián?, hablaba la morena con su caballo mientras descansaban.

El caballo relincho en aprobación.

-Sabía que no te gustaba ese feo nombre mi amigo. ¿Quieres continuar?

Pero esta vez el caballo no le respondió con ninguna señal, solo estaba asustado. La morena supo que alguien la vigilaba, las amazonas eran muy buenas ocultándose y siendo silenciosas incluso para su oído.

La primera flecha se dirigía al caballo, por suerte Lena atravesó su brazo que solo la atravesó a ello y dejó al animal intacto.

"Estas flechas deben estar hechas de alguna cosa magnífica para poder perforar así mi piel" pensó la morena.

Sacó la espada de su funda, y espero el siguiente ataque, soltó al caballo para que pudiera escapar pero el no lo hizo.

El segundo ataque fue más directo, una de las amazonas salto de un arbol hacia la morena, con espada en mano, sin duda hubo un gran choque de metales.

Recordaba a esa chica en el campo de entranamiento le había dado un par de pálizas al comenzar su entrenamiento. Así que era el momento de cobrarse, sin dudarlo la sostuvo del cuello y la mando a volar. Las siguientes amazonas no se hicieron esperar, cada una con un arma diferente, la morena se las quito de encima como moscas.

Estaba furica a más no poder y golpeó a todas sin compasión, estando mal heridas la morena se detuvo, y vio de nuevo lo que había hecho, se sintió un poco mal, aún no controlaba del todo sus poderes.

Así que con su ingenio y sus conocimientos reúno lo que pudo en la selva, coloco cada hueso de nuevo en su sitio y cubrió cada herida abierta. Le dio agua a todas e hizo camillas improvisadas, para que el caballo pudiera tirar de ellas.

-Sebastián, llevalas de regreso a la ciudad. Hazme ese favor amigo.

El caballo le obedeció y se llevó a las mujeres heridas de regreso, la morena continuó su camino entre la selva, no pensó en detenerse esa noche siguió guiándose por las estrellas, si se daba prisa llegaría en menos de 12 horas.

Tenia un frío terrible, solo pudo llevar consigo esa armadura molesta, el hambre también empezaba a atacar, debía buscar comida, cazar era la mejor opción, solo una presa, guardaria todo para el camino y así no tendría que matar más.

Nunca había sido habilidosa para esas cosas pero no podía morir en el intento, así que busco y busco hasta dar con un jabali salvaje, al que asesino rápidamente evitandole el sufrimiento. Al ver al animal sintió remordimiento, así que agradeció a la bestia muy seremoniosamenfe.

Luego de tanto caminar, estaba en el camino correcto, si ascendía a la prueba de los dioses podría volver como heroina, pero antes de poder armarse de valor, a lo lejos escucho un escándalo.

No quería perder tiempo pero había alguien en peligro, asi que sin dudarlo desvío su camino a la persona que pedía ayuda. Era un anciano que era acechando por un lobo enorme que no parecía común, el anciano trataba con su bastón de alejar a la bestia pero era inútil.

Lena se lanzó sobre el lobo pero apenas su espada tocó su piel, se rompió en dos partes. Sin duda no era bestia común, sus colmillos afilados como navajas se fueron sobre ella, no tuvo más remedio que sostener la mandíbula con sus manos.

-Debe huir de aquí, póngase a salvo por favor, le grito la morena al anciano.

El hombre se levantó rápidamente del suelo y corrió a esconderse. Las garras del lobo ya estaban sobre su abdomen y habían roto su armadura, prácticamente se había quedado sin defensa.

Uso su visión de calor para apartarlo de su rostro, lo cual dio resultado, pero necesitaba acabar con el, así que levantó al lobo sobre su cabeza y lo golpeó contra una roca hasta que murió.

-Eres la bestia más magnífica que allá conocido, quisiera llevarte conmigo siempre, murmuró la morena.

Así que hizo una fogata, para volver a unir su espada al calor del carbón, tuvo que esforzarse para que quedara útil pero al final valió la pena. Finalmente la morena arranco la piel del lobo, agradeció a su espíritu y se hizo el mejor traje de piel que jamás hubiera tenido.

Al llegar el amanecer, Lena estaba cerca, se sentía terriblemente cansada pero estaba cerca. Podía sentir la falta de aire en sus pulmones, pero también sentía el final del camino.

Cuando cruzo las puertas de los dioses, solo vio un terreno vacío, se sintio decepcionada.

-No es lo que esperabas verdad niña, habló desde atrás el anciano que antes había salvado. - El favor de los dioses no se obtiene superando pruebas físicas, sino pruebas espirituales.

-Había oído algo sobre eso.

-No te preocupes Lena, los dioses han visto quien eres. Y también han visto tu futuro. Ya tienes el favor de los dioses pero eso sólo te llevará a tu fin.

-Nadie puede decirme cuando será mi fin, solo yo puedo decirlo.

El anciano sonrió, levantó sus manos y cubrió el sol con una oscuridad profundad.

-Es hermosa la piel que traes. Fue lo último que le dijo antes de convertirse en Zeus.


	15. Chapter 15

Capítulo 15

Los tres días de Lena terminaban en menos de una hora, la mayoría de las amazonas estaban reunidas en las puertas de la ciudad esperando el fracaso o el triunfo de la morena.

Hipolita a pesar de conocer las capacidades de Lena nunca entendió porque siguió hasta el final con la tradición de no usar sus poderes, la mujer podía volar por los dioses y aún así se había ido solo con un caballo y había vencido a sus hermanas solo con sus puños.

-¿Donde estas hermosa? , se te acaba el tiempo. Murmuró la reina para si misma.

La mayoría de las amazonas ya habían dado por perdida a la morena, hasta que un destello de luz radiante descendió del cielo, la onda de esparción golpeó a varias mujeres enviándoles al suelo, y el polvo evito que se pudiera observar el objeto que había tocado el suelo.

-Es un meteoro! Se escucho en el fondo de la multitud.

-No. Sonrió la reina. - Es nuestra hermana.

Apenas se disolvió el polvo se dejó ver a la morena con una hermosa capa de piel de lobo, un casco y armadura de acero de los dioses forjado por Hefesto. Sus ojos eran más vivos y sus brazos más fuertes.

La morena se quito todo aquello después de causar la impresión que quería, y saludo a la reina con una reverencia, acercándose seductoramente a ella, un poco más de lo debido para la guardia real, pero ninguna intervino seguían atónitas por lo sucedido, la última que había llegado con esa furia había sido Diana la hija de la reina.

-Estaré en la biblioteca Hipolita. Le dijo la morena mientras caminaba sin mirar atrás.

Estando finalmente en la biblioteca, escogió los libros que necesitaba, desde el origen de Darkseid en Apokolips hasta donde encontrar la Ecuación Anti-Vida.

Los libros eran confusos y estaban escritos en latín, pero no iba a permitir tener más retrasos, nada le impediría saber la verdad.

Y allí permaneció durante cuatro días, solo comía y dormia. Varias amazonas la vieron divagando y hablando sola en varios idiomas distintos.

La reina de vez en cuando la visitaba y Lena aprovechaba para preguntarle cosas que no estaban escritas. Y forjando entre las dos una amistad más fuerte.

En el cuarto día, salió de allí sin hablar con nadie más y fue a su habitación, busco entre sus cosas un teléfono que ella había diseñado y envió un mensaje.

Después salió de allí al palacio, podio ver a la reina la cual la recibió muy bien y almorzaron juntas por última vez. Para cuando terminó el almuerzo las alarmas de invasión de la isla sonaban.

-Alguien está entrando a nuestra isla. Señaló preocupada la reina.

-Es mi asistente Eve interrumpió Lena, no te preocupes trae algunos regalos.

La reina quedó sorprendida, pero evito que derribaran la nave que descendía en las costas de la isla.

La morena sin esperar más subió a la nave apenas aterrizó y le dio indicaciones a Eve para que entregará a la reina los planos de las naves experimentales de Lexcorp y herramientas que allí no se encontraban.

Luego de un rato Lena regreso, ya no vestía la ropa de las amazonas sino una falda de ejecutiva color negro y una camisa blanca cubierta por un blazer azul diseñados a su medida, su cabello está recogido en una trenza alta y sus labios eran rojo carmesí.

-Estamos listos señorita Luthor, todo fue entregado según sus instrucciones. Le murmuró Eve.

-Gracias Eve. Siempre cuento contigo.

La morena camino directo hasta Hipolita. La reina estaba distraída por los labios que divisaban una sonrisa hermosa.

-Hipolita, tu pueblo tiene la capacidad para ser mucho más de lo que es, mi regalo para ti es tecnología. Con esto podrás diseñar y crear transporte, defensa y entretenimiento.

-Siempre serás bienvenida aquí Lena.

La morena puso su dedo en los labios de la reina para que no pudiera hablar más, después solo le dio un besos apasionado en frente de todas, dejando a Hipolita en shock.

Se dio la vuelta sin más, subió a su avión de regreso a ciudad nacional. Tomó un poco de champaña observando la isla que se hacía cada vez más pequeña.

-Señorita Luthor, disculpe pero tenemos un problema, interrumpió Eve.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Monitor apareció en la tierra durante su viaje. La señorita Zor-El reunió a la liga, y lograron vencerlo. Aquí están los informes.

La morena empezó a leer cada expediente frente a ella.

-Realmente el hombre que se viste de murciélago se apoda Batman. Nunca me lo podría imaginar, rio la morena.

Su risa era solo para aparentar estar tranquila, si Monitor ya había aparecido la invasión de Darkseid estaba más cerca de lo que ella había esperado, solo había dos formas de derrotarlo y supuso que si hijo Orion no estaría dispuesto a ayudar así que solo le quedaba resolver la Ecuación Anti-Vida.

-Eve, ¿cómo está Kara?.

-La señorita Zor-El está... Solitaria se podría decir, a veces la encuentro en su oficina leyendo sus libros, lo veo como una forma de estar cerca de usted.

-Debemos ir antes que nada a verla. Dirige el avíon hacia donde está Kara por favor Eve.

-Ya me adelante señorita Luthor.

Eve se levanto y abrió la cabina del piloto, para dejar ver a la rubia que dejaba el puesto de copiloto, con una sonrisa radiante.

-¿Pensaste que iba a dejar a Eve solo venir a verte mi amor?

Lena empezó a llorar de alegría y se lanzó encima de la rubia, llenandole el rostro de pequeños besos. Hasta que sus labios se encontraron en frenesí.

-Te extrañe tanto mi amor, susurro Lena.

-Y yo a ti mi amor. Respondió la rubia. - Por cierto ese fue un gran beso.

-Yo... Puedo explicarlo.

-No puedo culpar a la reina, eres demasiado llamativa para cualquiera.

La morena estaba nerviosa, la rubia la había visto besando a Hipólita, pero no parecía molesta, quizás lo pagaría más tarde.

El viaje de regreso a ciudad nacional fue satisfactorio, la rubia estuvo sentada en sus piernas un buen rato, hablaron, se besaron y compartieron su tiempo no compartido.

-Sin duda Diana es un mujer excepcional. Dijo la morena.

-Debiste verla, la forma en la que usaba ese escudo, ese idiota de Monitor no lo vio venir. Pero quisiera que conocieras mi amor a Batman, es tan inteligente como tu, creo que si usaras un traje de murciélago pasarías por el.

-¿Y que tal el chico veloz?. Su nombre era Barry.

-Su nombre es Flash, toda una dulzura. Muy divertido pero no tanto como seducir a la reina de las amazonas.

-Disculpame por eso, en mi defensa, ¿le viste las piernas?, para tener dos mil años se conversa muy bien.

Ambas rieron y se abrazaron dulcemente. Hasta que el avión comenzó a moverse fuera de lo usual, la rubia corrió a la cabina del piloto para tomar su puesto de copiloto, por otro lado la morena miro por la ventana y se dio cuenta de los truenos y relámpagos que se iniciaban cerca de allí.

La tormenta fue repentina, poderosa y ruidosa. Si continuaban probablemente el avión caería.

-Todos vamos tenemos que salir de aquí. Grito la morena.

Lena tomó a Eve en brazos mientras Kara hacia lo mismo con el piloto, y salieron dem avión antes de que este fuera golpeado por la fuerza de la tormenta.

Ambas mujeres y sus acompañantes descendieron lo mas cerca posible mientras admiraban como el cielo parecía abrirse.

-Esa es la tormenta más extraña que allá visto. Murmuró Eve.

-No es una tormenta, respondió la morena. - Rápido Kara debemos irnos, avisale a todos los de la liga, esta por llegar nuestro destino.

La rubia afirmó con la cabeza y salió disparada de allí hacia metrópolis, mientras la morena le dio indicaciones a Eve para que pudiera regresar a salvo junto con el piloto. Ella debía hacer algo antes de regresar.

Así se dispuso la morena a no fallar en su objetivo, la Ecuación Anti-Vida era lo único que podía destruir a un ser con el poder de Darkseid, y finalmente sabía donde encontrarla.

La rubia que se desplazaba a toda velocidad a metrópolis ya estaba tratando de ubicar a los demás miembros de la liga, su primo seria el primero, solo hacia unos días eran extraños y le costó trabajo explicarle que era su prima de otra tierra, pero al final el hombre de acero se había convencido.

Sin embargo su relación con la joven Kara era más complicada, la pequeña no estaba feliz de que le patearan el trasero, pero como contentarla era algo fácil pues se conocía bien a sí misma.

Los demás fueron cuestión de reclutamiento, Batman ya estaba en conocimiento de la situación no se negó a ayudar, Flash era un héroe de corazón y el hombre maquina, llamado Cyborg fue convencido con la sonrisa de Diana Prince.

Con el equipo que habían reunido fue solo cuestión de ponerle una trampa a Monitor, era un maestro de la realidad y los viajes en el tiempo pero ellos siempre fueron más y mejores.

Pero ahora mientras estaba cerca del Daily Planet, la rubia no sabía si eran suficientes para detener al conquistador de Apokolips.

Aterrizó sobre el techo donde ya la esperaban la joven Kara y Clarke, ya usaban sus trajes típicos de super héroes, sin duda todos habían visto la tormenta comenzar.

-Gracias por venir. Habló la rubia. - Los llame por que estoy segura que Darkseid estará aquí pronto, necesitamos defender este planeta.

-Lo sabemos. Interrumpió Clarke. - Ya contactamos a Batman, el traerá a los demás aqui.

-¿Qué debemos esperar de este Darkseid?, pregunto la joven Kara.

-Lo primero será un ejército, bestias salidas del infierno de Apokolips, no se detienen, ni cansan y su único objetivo es alimentar a su amo y su planeta, respondió la Kara más mayor.

-Tenemos poco tiempo, la primera ciudad en ser atacada será esta. Puedo sentirlo, comento Clarke.

Y con esas palabras el siguiente relámpago que impacto abrió una brecha en el cielo, por donde comenzaron a descender monstruos mitad humanos y mitad demonios, su piel era oscura, con alas y dientes enormes.

Los tres héroes no esperaron más para lanzarse sobre ellos. Sería la pelea más grande del planeta y no iban a esperar a los demás.


	16. Chapter 16

Capítulo 16

En menos de diez minutos toda metrópolis había sido infestada por el ejército de apokolips, Superman cruzaba el cielo tratando de usar su visión de calor para derribar a todos los que podía, Supergirl por otro lado se había decidido por convertirlos en hielo con su aliento y destruirlos uno a uno con sus puños y Kara, la Kara mayor quien ya había vivido esto antes, una invasión destructiva, solo dejaba salir su ira con todo lo que se encontraba, era suficientemente rápida como para evitar que los soldados tocarán a algún civil.

La evacuación de las personas era prioridad, todos los organismos de la ciudad estaban trabajando, pero para nadie era un secreto que sí no se vencía al líder los soldados no se detendrían sin importan cuantos de ellos fueran vencidos.

Eran implacables, cada vez se aperturaba una nueva entrada para ellos, comenzaban a ser demasiados. Superman quién había estado controlando la situación se vio comprometido al ver todo un ejército sobre el, eran como abejas salvajes, sobre el llevándolo a caer rápidamente, ambas mujeres vieron lo que sucedía y corrieron a salvarlo, descuidando torpemente a los demás monstruos.

Un error que una pequeña niña no se perdió pues ella no había logrado escapar a tiempo, estaba encerrada en su casa sola cuando todo comenzó y ahora se veía rodeada, entre lágrimas afrontó lo peor, cuando uno de ellos se plantó frente a ella y vio sus dientes enormes.

La pequeña cerro sus ojos con fuerza y miedo, pero al cabo de un momento decidió abrirlos solo para encontrarse con la Mujer Maravilla sonriente.

-Te sacare de aquí pequeña. Fue lo que dijo antes de tomarla en brazos y salir volando de allí.

Igualmente al otro lado de la ciudad varias personas eran salvadas por Batman, para ser solo un hombre, golpeó a varios soldados y movió enormes escombros para sacar a las personas y enviarlos después en su auto lejos de alli.

Flash y Cyborg haciendo el mejor equipo que se podía imaginar, estaban entrando en medio de la pelea como dementes. Ninguno de los monstruos eran rival para ellos.

La Kara más mayor miro al cielo todo aquel espectáculo, cada héroe que conocía se encontraba allí una vez más con la intensión de dar su vida por esa tierra.

-Estas lenta hoy Kara. Bromeó Diana al pasar rápidamente al lado de la rubia.

-Con que eso crees amazona, respondió la rubia antes de lanzarse de nuevo a la batalla.

Los dos Super tampoco se quedaron atrás y se elevaron para continuar la lucha.

-Esto es una pérdida de tiempo, si no vencemos a su líder no ganaremos, grito Batman.

-Tiene razón, respondió la joven Kara.

Los héroes se pusieron de acuerdo en destruir al líder, el problema era no saber cual de ellos era. Batman uso su equipo para escanear al más poderoso, y lo mismo hicieron Clarke y Kara. Pero todos tenían el mismo poder.

-No se molesten con esas preocupaciones banales. Se escucho una voz terriblemente gruesa y ronca. - Yo soy Darkseid conquistador de mundos.

Y justo detrás de Flash se abrió una grieta dejando salir una mano enorme que sujeto al héroe por el cuello.

-Su lucha será en vano. Rindanse y podrán servirme. Continuo hablando Darkseid.

-Lo siento, respondió Diana. - Hoy no tenemos intenciones de rendirnos.

Y lanzó su espada contra el, pero la pequeña espada sólo fue detenida por la otra mano que emergía. Pasó a paso en enorme villano se dejó ver, era mucho más alto que toda la liga, su piel era grisasea, ojos rojos y estaba cubierto con una armadura de piedra. Era como lo describían las amazonas.

Con un pequeño movimiento lanzó a la Mujer Maravilla lejos, así que Cyborg rápidamente convirtió su brazo en un cañón y le disparo en el rostro pero aquella muestra de fuerza no logró ni hacerle un rasguño.

-De acuerdo mortales, lo haremos de la forma difícil. Respondió Darkseid mientras torcia el cuello del metahumano hasta que se partió cada hueso.

El grito de la joven Supergirl fue notorio, el miedo se hizo presente. Haciendo que Superman se lanzará sobre el conquistador, al principio los golpes del kriptoniano alcanzaban a Darkseid pero solo trataba de jugar con los héroes.

La rubia mayor tomo una enorme viga de metal, y la calentó con su visión, le grito a Clarke para que lanzará al villano contra ella así que el joven lo hizo, haciendo que quedara atrapado en el metal ardiente, rápidamente los tres kriptonianos lanzaron más metal y más calor sobre el, tratando de convertirlo en una estatua inerte, su fuerza combinada podía alcanzar a la de tres soles, así que el agujero que se abrió en la tierra fue enorme.

Batman no tardo en ayudar, lanzando en el agujero una bomba de energía equivalente a una bomba atomica que automáticamente quedaría sellada en titanio.

Todos se observaron después de terminar con aquello. Estaban asustados y cansados, pero pensaron que estaban bien.

Cyborg se acerco al enorme agujero y escaneo en búsqueda de vida.

-Esto no puede ser, murmuró atónito mirando a los demás. - Aún vive.

Y el gigante salió de un solo golpe de su tumba de titaneo.

-Ilusos mortales, no podrán detenerme, habló Darkseid haciendo una señal a sus soldados de continuar con la invasión.

Cada héroe rápidamente fue cubierto por una orda de demonios, fue sin duda lo más salvaje que habían visto. Cada vez que uno caía miles más aparecían, así que la Kara más mayor dejo salir toda su ira reprimida formando un tornado a su alrededor arrazando a todos a su paso.

El suelo ya estaba completamente cubierto de cadáveres de demonios, y Darkseid pareció sentir placer de caminar entre ellos.

Cyborg quién se había ocultado para una emboscada se lanzó sobre el, disparándole varias veces formando una capa de humo, Batman aprovecho de lanzar varias cuerdas sobre el, cuerdas electrificadas que hicieron al gigante caer por un momento.

La Mujer Maravilla, corto sus brazos atados con su espada y la clavo al final en su espalda para que finalmente los tres kriptonianos usarán su fuerza junta para aplastarle la cabeza.

-Humanos, primitivos, no puede vencer a un Dios. Se escucho la voz de Darkseid nuevamente.

El cuerpo del gigante se regenero en un segundo tomando a Cyborg como un pequeño juguete y rompiendolo en dos. La Mujer Maravilla, grito de furia y lo apretó con su lazo, pero fue inútil, Darkseid la atrajo hacia el con el mismo lazo.

-Amazona, recuerdo los gritos de tus hermanas, susurro Darkseid.

Y uso el escudo que ella misma llevaba para golpearla una y otra vez hasta que el escudo quedó deshecho. La joven Kara fue la que atacó después, lo cubrió con un viento helado y golpeó una y otra vez al conquistador.

Pero el, solo partió su espalda como una galleta, Batman se escabullo detrás de él gigante, colocando varios explosivos de uranio que explotaron en un gran escándalo.

-Me comienzo a molestar de ti. continuó Darkseid.

Y atrapo al murciélago con un juego de ilusión. Lo observó sonriente mientras aplastaba al hombre con ambas manos, lo primero en romperse fue su armadura y después cada uno de sus huesos.

Ambos kriptonianos se miraron. Superman y la Supergirl de la otra tierra, con nervios en sus ojos.

-Tengo un plan, necesito que me ayudes Clarke.

-Estoy contigo Kara.

Kara tomo a su primo de los brazos y comenzaron a girar a una velocidad tan rápida que crearon un tornado terriblemente fuerte, haciendo que cada demonio fuera atrapado en el y luego expulsado a la atmósfera.


	17. Chapter 17

Capítulo 17

El poder de los kriptonianos lograba sacar a los demonios del planeta, pero el gigante seguía plantado en la tierra como un bloque.

Darkeid sólo levantó su mano y el poder que emergió de su puño, destruyó lo que los kriptonianos habían logrado, Superman enfureció y tontamente se acerco al villano para golpearlo con todas su fuerzas.

Cada golpe emitía una energía tan poderosa que la armadura de Darkseid empezaba a verse comprometida, asi que la rubia no perdió oportunidad de lanzar su propio ataque con visión de calor. Era como ver el hierro sobre el fuego y el martillo, cada vez parecía doblegarse más.

El gigante perdió el control por un momento cuando su casco se rompió y el golpe de Superman lo alcanzó directamente por primera vez, no esperaba realmente esa fuerza, estaba molesto por su error.

-Debemos terminar con esto Kara. Golpea sobre su cabeza.!Ahora!, grito Clarke.

Y la rubia comenzó a golpear una y otra vez junto con su primo. Desde lejos no se veía como algo justo pues el gigante solo estaba siendo golpeado salvajemente, la sangre ya comenzaba a emanar de su rostro.

-Mi sangre..! Esta es mi sangre!, grito furioso Darkseid.

Y libero un poder que mando lejos a los kriptonianos, rápidamente salto sobre el cuerpo de Clarke que estaba más cercano, tomo su cabeza y apretó hasta que sus ojos estuvieron rojos y le sangraba la nariz y las orejas.

Kara observó desde lejos aquello, era ver morir a su primo una vez más, ya lo había perdido todo y estaba por pasarle de nuevo.

-No lo permitiré, no de nuevo. Murmuró la rubia para si misma.

La ira de la rubia se tornó tan poderosa que a su alrededor la electricidad se acumulaba, sus ojos se volvieron blancos y su cabello levitaba. El gigante miro todo aquello con sorpresa y se sintió satisfecho por tener a un contrincante digno.

Dejó caer a Clarke inconsciente, y le disparo un rayo de energía a la rubia, ella con un movimiento de su mano lo desvío, el resplandor que salió de sus ojos como respuesta al ataque del gigante, destruyó el resto de su armadura, ahora Darkseid dependía de su cuerpo para su protección.

Kara necesitaba más poder para acabar con Darkseid así que debía llevarlo a su fuente de poder, el sol. Así que tomó al gigante de su cuello a pesar de la enorme diferencia de tamaño, y se elevaron lejos de la tierra, lejos de todo hasta que la rubia acumuló el suficiente poder, el poder de una supernova.

Y lo dejó salir, todo su poder sobre el gigante, cada momento de ira acumulado, cada odio en su interior, todo explotó con ellos dos en los cielos. Y desde la tierra se observó el resplandor equivalente a un cometa gigante.

La Mujer Maravilla que estaba tratando de levantarse, vio a la rubia caer, no era la primera vez para Kara verse inconsciente e indefensa descendiendo a un choque seguro contra la tierra.

Diana no dudo en saltar para tratar de alcanzarla pero sus piernas rotas no llegaron muy lejos, la rubia caería sin remedio alguno, hasta que un pequeño portal se abrió en medio de la tierra, dejando salir a una Lena completamente nueva, se veía renovada, su piel había regresado a su tono normal, sus ojos eran aún más verdes y su cabello ahora estaba suelto, liso y perfecto.

Lena solo observó el caos a su alrededor y se lamento llegar tarde, pero olvido todo aquello cuando vio a la rubia caer, despegó sin pensarlo hacia ella y la atrapó en su brazos, muchas veces antes la rubia la había salvado de la misma forma y ahora por primera vez le devolvía el favor.

-Mi amor, estoy aquí. Por favor despierta, murmuró la morena acariciando el cabello de la rubia.

Pero la rubia aún estaba inconsciente, así que la morena trato de despertarla sin mucho exito.

-Fue admirable su sacrificio. Pero de nada ha servido. Nuevamente la voz del gigante se escuchaba en el viento.

-Cobarde. Se quien eres, y se que buscas. Le respondió la morena.

-¿Como podría saber un insignificante humano mis deseos?

-He viajado al Muro de la Fuente, el lugar donde inicia y termina todo. Y alcance lo que tu no has podido.

-!Mentiras¡ como podría un humano descifrar los secretos del Muro de la Fuente.

La morena dejó a la rubia, suavemente en el suelo y se elevó en medio de los escombros que ahora era metrópolis, junto sus manos y una esfera de energía apareció entre ellas.

En ese mismo momento de la nada reapareció Darkeid, ancioso y malherido. Sus ojos no se separaban de Lena.

-La Ecuación Anti-Vida, hermosa, completa y debe ser mia. Murmuró Darkseid.

Lena descendió sabiendo que tenía en sus manos no sólo la obsesión del conquistador, sino también su destrucción. Se coloco frente a él sin miedo algo uso el poder de la Ecuación contra el gigante, su poder era inimaginable pero aún no era suficiente.

La morena, estaba lista para ese momento, había logrado resolver la Ecuación Anti-Vida pero sabía perfectamente las consecuencias de su poder, una vida equivale a una vida, un sacrifico cubre otro y la fe inicia solo con el fin de la esperanza.

El poder para destruir a Darkseid sólo podría ser alcanzado, dando su vida a cambio. Ambos serían transportados al interior del Muro de la Fuente para nunca más salir.

-Mi amor, este viaje, valió más que la pena, le susurro a la rubia.

Y resolvió la parte final de la Ecuación, formando un estallido de luz tan poderoso que la envolvió junto con Darkseid, fueron desintegrados al mismo tiempo, solo quedó un pequeño sobre de papel en medio de la ciudad.

Cuando ya no hubo movimiento alguno, las personas comenzaron a regresar curiosos a lo que quedaba de ciudad, Cat Grant fue la primera en organizar un equipo de búsqueda de sobrevivientes. Buscaron en cada muro caído, en cada hoyo y en cada grieta, rescatando a los héroes que aún sobrevivían.

Mientras cada uno de ellos iba siendo rescatado, las personas hacían caravana para aplaudir y ayudar a transportarlos hasta un lugar seguro. La última en ser encontrada fue la Kara más mayor, era la que estaba más cerca de la gran explosión.

Cat sabía perfectamente quién era así que procuro que no muchas personas se acercaran con intensiones de averiguar de más, la coloco en una camilla y mientras se retiraban noto el pequeño sobre, lo tomo en sus manos y vio escrito con la letra de Lena solo una palabra "Kara".

No lo abrió, solo lo guardo en el bolsillo de la rubia, y dio la orden para que no fuera molestara en su recuperación.

Para el día siguiente ya todo comenzaba a reconstruirse, cada miembro de la liga era enviado a su ciudad natal con los mejores honores, y la rubia no fue diferente. Fue llevada a ciudad nacional, y al poco tiempo despertó.

Estaba un poco confundida pero no lo suficiente como para no notar el vacío que tenía en su interior. Sabía que algo le había pasado a la morena, Cat Grant no dudo en confirmarlo de la mejor forma que pudo.

Al final solo le agradeció y pidió estar a solas, miro junto a su cama y allí estaba el sobre, intacto. Lo abrió con delicadeza, dejando caer sobre su mano un hermoso anillo de rubí, se cubrió los labios para no sollozar demasiado fuerte y comenzó a llorar. Dentro del sobre también había una nota con la letra de Lena que decía:

"¿Quieres Casarte Conmigo?"


	18. Chapter 18

Nota del autor: le doy un agradecimiento a whiteskin por inspirar este Fanfic y a 15marday por seguirla tan fielmente desde el principio.

Epílogo.

Lena estaba flotando en medio de la nada, no había sonido, ni luz, ni oscuridad. Solo estaba ella en una infinita nada, sus pensamientos eran lo único que no la habían abandonado, sus pensamientos que solo estaban llenos de amor hacia Kara.

Lloro entonces por la soledad que la agobiaba, y desde que había tomado la desicion de sacrificar su vida por el mundo sintió arrepentimiento. No quería quedarse sola, no quería perderse una vida con su único amor, no quería perderse su boda, simplemente no quería.

Kara por otro lado, había retornado a su apartamento donde vivía con la morena, nunca pensó que ese lugar fuera tan doloroso, así que coloco el anillo sobre la mesa y se fue a duchar.

Al cabo de un momento escucho ruidos en la habitación, y salió rápidamente solo para encontrarse con una Lena de rodillas sosteniendo el anillo.

-¿Cual es tu respuesta mi amor ?, murmuró la morena.

-Si. Respondió la rubia con una alegría que jamás había sentido.


End file.
